Si Tu Supieras
by Fumie16
Summary: [AU] Kikyou y Kagome son hermanas gemelas, ambas son parecidas físicamente y tienen algo en común: estan enamoradas del mismo hombre.Un accidente causa que Inuyasha pierda por completo la vista y Kikyou se marcha de Japón dejándolo solo y sin apoyo. Él no sabe nada al respecto ya que Kagome se hace pasar por su hermana para evitar el dolor que pueda sentir Inuyasha si se entera.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Anime/Manga no me pertenecen; son de la propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretener y sin fin de lucro.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Desde hace tiempo que lo miro a él, solo a él, pero sé muy bien que nunca se va a fijar en mi.

Porque él es un imposible.

Con su sola presencia basta para que mi corazón palpite rápido, tenga mariposas en el estómago y cuando me dice halagos mis mejillas se encienden en un sonrojo.

Pero él no me mira a mi con esos ojos dorados llenos de un brillo inexplicable, él no me sonríe mostrando su hermosa dentadura, él no me besa en los labios dulcemente y tampoco me susurra al oído que me ama como yo a él.

Porque el sólo tiene ojos para mi hermana, mi querida hermana gemela.

Kikyō.

Ese es el nombre de la persona que ocupa su corazón, ella es su persona especial, ella es la que esta la mayor parte del tiempo en su mente, suspirando, ella es su consentida, su prioridad, su novia, su prometida, su todo.

Si, yo Kagome Higurashi estoy perdidamente enamorada del novio y prometido de mi hermana.

Es estúpido, pero así son las cosas y lamentablemete tengo que lidiar con esto.

¿Les dije que son prometidos no? ¿Saben qué significa eso?

Se van a casar, van a consumar su amor en un matrimonio hermoso con niños revoloteando por ahí y por alla.

Y yo...

Quedo de espectadora a todo eso, guardando en lo más profundo de mi corazón y alma el amor que siento por él.

¿Por qué nunca te fijaste en mi? ¿Por qué en Kikyō?

Que preguntas tontas hago, es más que obvio, mi hermana es mucho más hermosa, tiene buen cuerpo, su voz es suave y tranquila que enamora a cualquier hombre.

Todo lo contrario a lo que tengo yo.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Espero les guste el prólogo. Necesito de sus comentarios para saber si la historia les interesa asi en cuanto pueda publicaré el primer capítulo.


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Anime/Manga no me pertenecen; son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretener y sin fin de lucro.

 **Aclaración:** Durante todo el transcurso de la historia será narrado en primera persona por la protagonista Kagome.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, posible OoC.

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Abro pesadamente los parpados de mis ojos a causa de los tenues rayos del sol que traspasan mi ventana. Pestañeo una, dos, tres veces para lograr despertarme un poco, hago a un lado mi cobija y me siento en la cama, busco mis pantuflas y me levanto estirando los brazos hacia arriba acompañando un bosteso. Mi vista se dirige a la ventana de mi cuarto, a pasos lentos me acerco y la abro viendo que el día de hoy esta totalmente soleado y escucho también el cantar de los pájaros contentos. Entro en el baño, lavo mi cara y mis dientes para después bañarme. Al terminar de asearme voy a la cocina, me preparo unas tostadas con café con leche y le doy el desayuno a mi pequeño gato glotón, Buyo. Por último tomo mi cartera y las llaves del departamento.

— Buyo volveré cuando anochezca no me extrañes.— le hablé antes de cerrar la puerta.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, toqué el botón esperando a que las puertas se abran. Justo en ese instante mi celular comienza a vibrar y a sonar con un suave tono, lo saqué de uno de los bolsillos de mi cartera y vi en la pantalla que era una llamada de Kikyō.

— Kikyō buenos días.— salude.

— ¡Oh hermanita buen día! No creí que te levantarías tan temprano.— su voz sonaba alegre.

 _« Que raro »_

— Bueno... no esta nada mal madrugar un poco y hoy tengo un día movido por lo que quiera o no debía hacerlo.

— Amm... bueno... de ahora en adelante lo harás más seguido.— habló nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.— pregunté confundida.

— Por que... tienes que ayudar a Inuyasha con todos los preparativos para la boda.— contestó.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿No se supone que de eso se encargarían ustedes?.

— Si pero ocurrió un improviso en mi trabajo, cuando llegué mi mánager me dijo que la sesión de fotos me ocuparía todo el día así que, cómo ves, tuve que cancelar varios compromisos por eso.

— ¿Eso incluye los preparativos para tu boda?.

— Si.

— Pero es tu boda no la mía.— intenté convencerla.

— Kagome, eres mi hermana y te estoy pidiendo un favor, asi que te agradecería que cooperaras conmigo y con Inuyasha.— esta vez su voz sonó fría.

 _« Diablos, esta mujer si que da escalofríos »_

Suspire.

— Esta bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?.

Como respuesta recibí un grito en mi oído que casi me deja sorda.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Kagome! ¡Mil gracias!.— ahora por su reacción debe estar entusiasmada y feliz.

— Si, si, solo no grites casi me dejas sorda.— mi expresión era de completo dolor, todavía podía sentir como un sonido lejano que me impedía escuchar con normalidad.

— Lo siento.— se disculpó y agregó.— no debes anotar nada, ya llamé a Inuyasha antes que a ti y me dijo que no hay problema, él tiene una lista con las cosas que necesito que compren y paguen para tener todo listo. Debo colgar Kagome, me llamas si tienes una duda o si falta algo, mi mánager te atenderá ¿ok?.

— Si, buena suerte en tu sesión de fotos.— le despedí.

— Igualmente.— y colgó.

Volví a dar otro sonoro suspiro. Ahora no podía ir a visitar a mi mejor amiga, marqué su número esperando a que contestara.

— ¿Hola?.— habló una voz media ronca del otro lado de la línea debido a que interrumpí su sueño.

Me contuve de reírme.

— Sango buenos días. —dije alegre.

— ¿Kagome?.— preguntó adormilada.

— Si, soy yo, no puedo ir a tu casa hoy.

Al parecer con lo que le dije pareció despertarse de golpe.

— ¿Por qué?.

— Mi hermana me acaba de llamar diciéndome que su sesión de fotos la va a mantener ocupada todo el día y quiere que Inuyasha y yo organicemos las cosas para su boda.— se abrió las puertas del ascensor, entre y toqué de nuevo el botón para que descendiera a la planta baja.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Entonces no te preocupes ve y diviertete!.— dijo sonriente.

— No voy a divertirme, ¿Crees que me agrada el saber que el hombre que amo se va a casar en pocos meses con mi hermana?, no Sango y para colmo tengo que armar sus cosas para que salga bien ¡Hasta incluso su luna de miel!.— dije dolida.

— Esta bien Kagome, no te enojes, sé que es difícil para ti afrontar esa situación pero al menos disfrutarás de tu amistad con él, se conocen desde que son pequeños, es obvio que no te va a ignorar aun cuando este casado pero, si llegara a ser lo contrario se las verá conmigo.

No pude evitar reírme un poco con lo que dijo.

— Así quiero oirte.— me habló con dulzura.

— Aww Sango no te pongas así.

— Bueno al menos intento ponerte feliz ¿o no?.

— Si, gracias.

— No me agradezcas para eso estamos las mejores amigas, ¡luego me cuentas como te fue eh!.— dijo divertida

— Si si, adiós.— respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¡Adiós y te suerte!.— colgó.

Bueno ahora que termine esto debo ir al departamento de Inuyasha.

Suspire enamorada.

 _Inuyasha..._

Aún recuerdo cómo fue que nos conocimos...

 **Flashback**

Mi mamá me llamaba desde abajo yo estaba en el balcón de mi habitación mirando el hermoso sol y las nubes esponjosas abriéndole paso.

— ¡Kagome baja ahora mismo!.— gritó mi madre.

— ¡Ya voy!.— respondí alzando la voz.

— ¿Qué sucede mamá?. — le pregunté una vez que baje de las escaleras y caminaba hacia ella.

— Vamos al parque a jugar.— dijo tomando mi mano.

— ¿Al parque?.— podía jurar que mis ojos brillaban.

— Sí cariño.

— Siiii.— exclame contenta.

Una vez que llegamos allí comenze a corretear y jugar en cada juego del parque cual niña emocionada. Al intentar bajar por el tobogán en forma de tubo pude visulizar a un niño maso menos de mi edad, su cabello era extraño de un color plateado, llevaba una remera roja y una vermuda corta que le llegaba un poco por arriba de sus rodillas, parecía deprimido asi que mi mejor manera de acercarme a él fue bajando del tobogán sorprendiéndolo por la espalda. En un principio me sostuve fuertemente por su cintura debido al miedo que tenía por lastimarme.

— ¡¿Qué rayos?!.— mascullo enojado.— dio vuelta su rostro viéndome algo sorprendido y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. En ese preciso instante también pude ver que sus ojos eran de un color aún más raro que su pelo, eran dos soles hermosos. Me sonroje ante tal pensamiento.

— Oye niña... ¿Qué tanto estás viéndome?.— interrumpió mis pensamientos mirándome con el seño fruncido.

— N-No es nada.— mi voz salió temblorosa sin saber la razón.

— Keh, entonces ¿Qué fue eso de recién?.

— Sólo quería llamar tu atención.— confesé.

— ¿Y para qué? No me conoces.— me miraba arqueandome una ceja.

— Bueno...— comencé a sentirme nerviosa y movía mis dedos.— te vi que estabas solo y un poco deprimido asi que... quise acercarme a charlar contigo.

Decidí dejar de lado mi timidez y mis ojos buscaron los de él pudiendo saber que también me miraba confundido y con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo? No me agradan las niñas.— desvío su cara a otro lado.

— A mi si me agradas y quiero ser tu amiga.— le sonreí.— ¿Me permites?.

— Keh.— fue su respuesta.

— Lo tomaré como un si.— afirme.

— ¡Espera yo no dije que...— se dio vuelta y tomó mi mano pero cuando iba a terminar su frase un chico le tiró una pelota en su cabeza y accidentalmente me besó.

Los dos nos mirabamos con los ojos como platos, no sabíamos que hacer, era mi primer beso, nuestro primer beso. Él de a poco cerró sus ojos y yo los míos, podía sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza y como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago revoloteando de alegría. La falta de aire se hizo presente y nos separamos intentando que nuestra respiración sea normal.

— Y-Yo...— tartamudeo ruborizado.

— Oye tu, rarito.— lo llamó un niño.— devuelveme mi pelota.

Él lo miro enojado, agarró su pelota entre sus manos y volvió a mirarlo.— ¿Te refieres a esta?.— por su tono de voz deduje que se estaba burlando.— No lo haré hasta que te disculpes.— sentenció.

El niño comenzó a burlarse más de él y mi "amigo" perdió la paciencia y le tiró su pelota en la cara.

— Cállate.— dijo enfadado.— ¡Ahí tienes tu pelota! bebé llorón.— exclamó cuando el niño empezaba a llorar.

— ¡Hey!.— decidí intervenir.— no hacia falta la violencia.

— ¿Ahora estás de su lado?.— volteó a mirarme.

— No, pero hay otros modos de solucionar esto.— me acerqué al niño.— ¿Estás bien?.— le sonreí y él dejo de llorar.

— Si.— contestó ruborizado.

— Levantate y ve a pedirle disculpas a mi amigo por favor.— pude ver de reojo que el chico de pelo plateado se sonrojo.

— Pe-Pero.— tartamudeo el niño.

— Por favor.— puse mi mirada de cachorrito, nadie se me resistía así.

Y como todo obediente se disculpó haciendo las pases con él.

Estaba atardeciendo y ya no habia nadie a excepción de nosotros dos que estabamos en las hamacas.

— Oye...

— ¿Si?.— lo mire.

— No era necesario que hicieras eso.

— Lo hice porque eres mi amigo y necesitabas una pequeña ayuda.— le di un pequeño codazo divertida.

— Keh, ¿quién necesita ayuda de una niña tonta?.

— ¡¿A quién llamaste tonta idiota?!.— grité.

— A ti **t-o-n-t-a.** — resaltó la ultima palabra.— ¡Y no soy un idiota!.

— ¡Te recuerdo que tú besaste a esta tonta!.

— ¡Fue un accidente!.—se defendió.

 **Fin del fashback**

Tan sumida en mis recuerdos estaba que no me di cuenta cuando llegué al departamento de Inuyasha. Golpeé la puerta y espere a que me atendiera.

— Hola Kagome.— me saludo.— pasa, te estaba esperando.

Entré y me senté en uno de sus sillones del living. Inuyasha es el gerente general de una empresa de publicidad que le perteneció a su padre y él la heredó junto con su hermano mayor Sesshōmaru. Un día su modelo principal tuvo que tomar un vuelo a Francia por el fallecimiento de un familiar y con urgencia contrataron a Kikyō, según ambos cuando se conocieron fue cómo un flechazo a primera vista e Inuyasha no dudó en pedirle una cita hasta que formalizaron su noviazgo.

— Perdón por demorar Inuyasha, recordé que debía llamar a Sango.

— ¿Hoy ibas a ir a su casa no?.— asentí afirmativamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado dejando una bandeja de té en la mesita. — Entonces el que debería disculparme soy yo por cambiar tus planes.

— No, esta bien, además me siento útil ayudándoles para su boda.— respondí con una sonrisa falsa.

— Kagome.— negó con su cabeza y se acercó a mí sorprendiéndome con un abrazo.

— ¿Inuyasha?.— no otra vez, mi corazón esta latiendo con fuerza y siento estas molestosas mariposas en el estómago.

— Sé cuando mientes y en este caso lo estas haciendo.— me habló al oído, su suave aliento me causó un escalofrío por toda mi espalda y de la nada comencé a temblar cuando sus brazos me rodearon dulcemente por el hombro.

 _« Dios, estoy rendida a tus pies »_

— ¿D-De qué hablas?.— traté de no ser muy obvia pero al separarme y mirarlo a los ojos supe que me lo decía muy serio.

— Anhelabas mucho ir a ver a Sango y cuando Kikyō te llamó tus planes fueron cancelados ¿o no? Además ella al vivir tan lejos y tú al estudiar en la Universidad no tienen tiempo de verse por lo que realizaste con mucho entusiasmo esta salida.

— Inuyasha... ¿Cómo me conoces tanto?.— pregunte sorprendida.

— Nos conocemos desde que somos niños Kagome y tu mirada te delata.— besó mi frente.— pero ahora olvidemos el tema y toma tu té que prepare pequeña.

 _Pequeña..._

Ese apodo me lo dice con frecuencia y no me molesta para nada, por que gracias a ello me siento más cercana y especial con él y puedo sentir que también soy importante en su vida como él en la mía. Charlamos un poco hasta el mediodia donde emprendimos el labor de los preparativos.

Caminábamos tranquilamente por las calles nuestro trabajo ya casi culminaba.

— Veamos...— Inuyasha revisaba en su lista las cosas que ya habíamos echo y que nos faltaba. — La iglesia ya esta, el salón para la fiesta también, la decoración y el vestido es lo que nos falta.

— Bien, empecemos con la decoración y después con el vestido.— sugerí.

— Buena idea.— me respondió y antes que me diera cuenta cruze la peatonal de la calle cuando el semáforo cambio de rojo a amarillo y de amarillo a verde.

— ¡Cuidado Kagome!.— gritó Inuyasha.

Lo último que escuche fue un bocinazo de un auto, me giré en esa dirección y cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llegó, más bien, sentí como si alguien me empujara y antes de perder la conciencia choque mi cuerpo de costado al asfalto.

* * *

 **Notas finales de la Autora:** Ufff es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo tan largo, toda la semana casi la estuve haciendo pero esta idea de mi cabeza necesitaba sacármela y acá tienen el resultado xd


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Anime/Manga no me pertenecen; son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretener y sin fin de lucro.

 **Aclaración:** Durante todo el transcurso de la historia será narrado en primera persona por la protagonista Kagome.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, posible OoC.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Sentía como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo estaban tensos y duros como una roca ¡Hasta me dolía!, pero... ¿Por qué me sentía así?. Realmente no lo sé, tal vez si trato de buscar en mis últimos recuerdos lo sabré. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre lo suficiente para ir a mis más profundos recuerdos y al intentar encontrar una respuesta a mi anterior pregunta formulada, no lo encontré, solo imágenes borrosas y confusas en las que no distinguía nada. ¡Esto me frustra! ¡Por más veces que lo intente no logró recordar nada! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?! ¡Se supone que mi cerebro debe funcionar a la perfección hasta en los momentos indicados, no cuando se le antoje!. Mejor me calmo un poco me esta empezando a doler la cabeza. Respire tranquila y pausadamente, todavía los músculos los siento adoloridos pero ya no les doy importancia, de la nada una imagen pasa por mi cabeza. Somos Inuyasha y yo caminando por las calles de Tokio, yo sonreía abiertamente y él me hablaba entre risas, veo que se detiene y saca un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su jean azul, supongo que tenía anotado algo allí porque me decía algo que estaba escrito y yo le respondí... aguarden... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me doy cuenta que un auto va a atropellarme? ¡Inuyasha no te metas saldrás lastimado! ¡No!

¡No, no no no y no! ¡Inuyasha!.

Me desperté sudando frío, sentándome en un impulso con las manos al rededor de la cama y con mi cara llena de horror ¿Acaso fue una pesadilla?.La sentí tan real. ¡Momento! Este no es mi cuarto, mi vista se dirige observando todo el lugar hasta el más mínimo detalle dándome cuenta que estoy en un hospital. Entonces ¿De verdad ocurrió ese accidente? Si ese es el caso tengo que ver a Inuyasha. Giré mis piernas para el lado derecho sacadome la sábana blanca y cuando iba a pisar el piso frío de cerámicas del cuarto la puerta se abrió entrando dos enfermeras y un doctor.

— Paciente Higurashi Kagome buenos di...— cuando me vio, sus ojos de un extraño pero por intento de ser azules se abrieron como platos.— ¡Espere! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Enfermeras, no se queden ahí y coloquenla de nuevo en la cama!.

— Si doctor.— respondieron al unísono.

— ¡Sueltenme! ¡Ya me siento mejor no tengo por que estar más acá!. — intentaba zafarme de sus agarres, ambas me sostenían de mis respectivos brazos pero al ser dos contra uno fui vencida.

— No lo sabremos antes de que te haga un chequeo general, recuerda que sufriste un accidente.

— ¡Es obvio que no tengo herida alguna, en cambio él si, asi que dejenme ir!.

— Por favor calmese, él esta bien, esta fuera de peligro.— esas palabras me aliviaron mi corazón y alma.

— ¿Usted también lo atendió?. — le pregunté, como respuesta sólo asintió para seguir con su labor.— Se lo agradezco, no tiene idea cuanto.— sonreí, sonreí llena de felicidad sabiendo que se encontraba bien, lo que menos deseo es que salga lastimado, más por mi culpa, siempre esta protegiendome.

Las enfermeras a pedido del doctor se retiraron, noté que antes de eso, ambas me miraron con mala cara ¿Por qué hacen eso?. Yo tengo ojos para mi amado de ojos dorados, aquel que me cuida, me regaña, me protege, me apoya en las buenas y malas y por sobre todo me quiere, si tal vez no como yo a él pero me quiere y eso me llena mi corazón aunque por momentos me lastima sin que se de cuenta.

— Paciente Higurashi ¿Me esta escuchando?.— habló el doctor manteniendo su vista fija en mi, como yo no respondí se acercó un poco a mi rostro colocando una mano en mi frente, al sentir su tacto reaccioné alejándolo y pegando en leve grito pero suave.— Lo siento, es que no me escuchabas ni me prestabas atención, parecías estar sumida en tus pensamientos. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Hay algún lugar que te duela y no revisé?.

— No, estoy bien no se preocupe.

— Bueno como no veo heridas graves solo raspones y tus estudios están bien, te quedarás sólo por hoy, mañana ya puedes retirarte.— fue lo último que me dijo para después irse.

Durante todo el resto del día me aburrí, lo único que me entretuvo lo suficiente para olvidarme del accidente y mi preocupación por Inuyasha fue leer una novela que me dejó el doctor. Fue como si leyera mi mente ¡Amo leer!, nunca fui un ratón de biblioteca en la secundaria y menos en la universidad pero leía lo suficiente como para estudiar y para entretenerme como ahora. Recuerdo también que a Inuyahsa cuando cursabamos la secundaria era un completo rebelde, rudo y tosco que nunca hacía nada en clase pero que corría los grandes escalones del templo que, según él, odiaba para hacer los deberes conmigo y al final siempre me pedía que le leyera un poema o rimas mientras reposaba su cabeza en mis piernas. En esos días era totalmente feliz, aún no estaba enamorado de mi hermana, ya que ella estaba en Estados Unidos con papá estudiando modelaje e Inuyasha casi ni la recordaba de cuando eramos niños, por lo que me ahorraba de hacerme preguntas. Con esos bonitos recuerdos finalmente el sueño me ganó, durmiendome profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, ya saliendo del hospital, me tome el tiempo necesario para inhalar y exhalar el aire, el aroma a medicamentos del hospital me asfixiaba. Caminé preguntando a la gente que pasaba por allí donde podía tomar el bus con regreso a las afueras de Tokio. Finamente un joven amable me indicó donde debía ir, le di las gracias y fui hacia allí. No espere mucho cuando llegué y pude ver que ya venía uno, le indique al chofer a donde iba y luego de cobrarme el boleto me senté en uno de los asientos disponibles.

— ¡Al fin hogar, dulce hogar!.— exclamé cuando estaba frente al templo de mi familia. Subí las escaleras y saqué la llave, quería sorprender a mi madre y a Souta.— ¡Familia regresé!.— las luces estaban apagadas, fui al comedor y en la mesa encontré una nota.

 _Kagome:_

 _Supongo que a leer esto sabrás que no hay nadie en casa, Souta juega el Domingo y tiene que viajar a Kyoto por lo que los directivos pidieron que los padres también los acompañáramos, hija regresáremos el lunes por la tarde hay comida en el refrigerador por si quieres comer, el próximo Sábado haré a un rico almuerzo para compensarte._

 _Te ama, Mamá._

— Mamá...— sonreí con ternura.— cuidense mucho.

— Hasta que al fin llegas.— escuche una voz atrás mío, me tense, no podía ser, al voltearme vi una silueta femenina un poco más alta que yo y un poco más delgada, no tanto, si no lo necesario para resaltar sus curvas, el sonido que hacían sus tacos, acercándose, me dio un escalofrío por la espalda.— Kikyō...

— ¿Por qué estas tensa y tienes esa mirada?.— me preguntó.— no voy a matarte.— bromeó.

— Pensé...— trague saliva antes de continuar hablando.— pensé que eras un ladrón o algo así, tu voz no la reconocí.

— Es por que me enfermé hace unos días.— cuando aclaró su garganta supe que decía la verdad.— Vine a darte algo.— sus ojos marrones alumbrados por el cálido sol que venía de la ventana estaban serios e inexpresivos y me extendió un sobre.

— ¿Qué es?.— la mire confundida al recibirlo.

— Entregaselo a Inuyasha lo más pronto posible.— fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

— ¡Espera Kikyō!.— la corrí hacía afuera y ante mi grito ella se detuvo en las escaleras.— ¿Fuiste a verlo en el hospital? ¿Sabes cómo está? A mi no me dejaron verlo.— volteó a verme.

— Si fui a verlo, él esta bien pero... no puedo seguir con esto, no cuando se encuentra en ese estado, con una persona así no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida.

Me asuste por sus palabras.— ¿Por qué dices eso?.— ella no respondió, abrió la puerta de su auto, lo encendió y arrancó dejándome con la duda y una carta en mano en la cuál no sabía que hacer con ella.

Había pasado un hora desde que Kikyō se fue de casa, la carta reposaba en el escritorio de mi cuarto, yo estaba sentada en la silla con la cabeza reposada allí mirandola fijamente.

 _« Si fui a verlo, él esta bien pero... no puedo seguir con esto, no cuando se encuentra en ese estado, con una persona así no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida. »_

¿Por qué habrá dicho aquello? ¿Inuyasha no le importa tanto como decía? ¿Dejo de amarlo? ¿Qué quiere decir con "en ese estado"? ¿Le pasó algo muy malo? ¡Pero si el doctor Ōkami me dijo que estaba bien!.

— No esta nada mal echar solo una miradita.— dije antes de tomar el sobre y abrirlo delicadamente.

 _Inuyasha_

 _Lamento tener que escribir esto, pero lo nuestro no puede seguir, no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida cuidandote debido a tu ceguera, sabes que no es lo mío. No me interesa lo que pienses de Kagome, no me odies a mi, odiala a ella que fue el causante de que llegue a esta conclusión. No te pido en un futuro que me perdones pero quiero que sepas que te amé y mucho pero si la prensa te ve así no quiero que hablen mal de mi por estar contigo en esta situación. Ve con Kaede en la mansión de tus abuelos allí vivirias bien, ella te cuidara lo necesario y no me busques, no pienso volver a Japón, me iré hoy mismo a Irlanda._

 _Kikyō_

— No puede ser...— susurré antes de sentarme en el piso y llorar.— Y-Yo soy la causante del dolor que sentirá Inuyasha cuando reciba esto y soy la causante de que él no pueda ver. ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Kagome tonta si te hubieras fijado bien en el semáforo, esto no habría pasado!.— me regañe a mi misma.

¿Cómo ahora voy a entregarle esto? Se sentirá muy solo y con mi apoyo no puede contar, Kikyō tiene razón yo merezco su odio por quitarle su vista y al amor de su vida. Dos horas después de llorar y reflexionar tomé una decisión, yo no soy nadie para que no sepa nada y tampoco creo poder tratarlo como suelo hacerlo.

Me vestí y a pasos decididos fui al hospital. Al llegar le pedí a la secretaria de piso que me indicará el cuarto en dónde se encontrara.

— Buenas tardes.—le saludé. —vengo para un visita.

— Si, y usted es...—me miro.

— Su novia.— mentí.

— Bueno, digame el nombre del paciente por favor.

— Taishō Inuyasha.— respondí.

— Esta en el segundo piso, cuarto 408 del área de cuidados intensivos.

— Muchas gracias.— le agradecí.

Al llegar al segundo piso le pregunte a una enfermera donde era el área de cuidados intensivos y amablemente me guió hasta allí.

— Aquí es señorita.

— Muchas gracias.— volví a agradecir.

— No hay de que, cualquier otra consulta puede ir al centro de enfermeras que es el tercer piso al fondo.— solo le asentí en modo de respuesta y caminé por el pasillo buscando el cuarto en donde estaba Inuyasha.

— Cuarto 405, 406, 407, 408 este es.— afirme estando al frente de una puerta blanca con una pequeña ventana de forma circular. Respire profundamente dandome valor a mi misma y mi mano que estaba libre la apreté contra mi falda.

 _« Muy bien, llegó la hora, no te eches para atrás »_

Di vuelta el picaporte abriendo la puerta y la cerré. Inuyasha que tenía los ojos cerrados habló.

— ¿Quién es?.

No le respondí, deje que el silencio sea el cómplice de este momento. Pero con lo que a continuación dijo me desconcertó.

— Kikyō... ¿Eres tú?.— me sentí morir cuando su voz pronunció aquello con tanta emoción y anhelo que mi corazón se estrujó en mi pecho con fuerza para luego romperse en mil pedazos.

 _« No puedo hacerle esto, no puedo quitarle su felicidad »_

— Si, soy yo.— imité su voz, esto es una ventaja de ser su hermana.

Una sonrisa que mostraba su hermosa dentadura apareció en su angelical rostro.— Viniste, sabía que no me fallarías.

— ¿Cuándo te he fallado?.— pregunte con altanería.

— Nunca.

Sonreí y deje el sobre que contenía la carta en uno de los sillones de cuero que se encontraban ahí.

— Escucho tus pasos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, acercate, no muerdo.— comentó divertido extendiendo sus brazos hacia su costado derecho.

En cambio yo, como si fuera un robot, obedecí a su petición y ya cuando sintió mi presencia me rodeo abrazandome con ternura. Podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello, mi sonrojo que apareció en mis mejillas debía ser de un color carmín, nunca me acostumbré ni a este tipo de cercanía con él. Yo me limite en acariciar su suave cabellera plateada, y de vez en cuando, enredando sus hebras entre mis dedos.

— ¿Tienes un nuevo perfume?.— me alarme de inmediato ¡Cómo pude olvidarme de estos detalles!

« Por favor que no me descubra, por favor »

— Me encanta.— inhaló profundamente.— es jazmín, igual de hermosa, delicada y dulce como tú.— besó mi cuello y reposo su nariz allí volviendo a respirar mi perfume.

 _« Menos mal que elegí este, si no, con el otro ya sabría que soy yo »_

— Me alegra que te guste.— se separó de mi pero sus brazos ahora estaban en mi cintura, note que sus parpados estaban cerrados y decidí hablar seriamente.

— Inuyasha...

— ¿Sí?.

— Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

— Soy todo oídos.

— Yo...— tomé aire antes de continuar.— quiero saber como fue qué pasó el día del accidente.

Él se tensó y fruncio el seño.— Ya hablamos de eso Kikyō ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?.

— Es que... no recuerdo mucho lo que me dijiste, por favor cuentamelo.— debo admitir que me dolió que me llamara por ella.

— No voy a hacerlo.— volteo su cara molesta.

— Inuyasha ¿No confías en mí?.

— Claro que confío en ti, pero no quiero volver a hablar de lo que ocurrió, menos nombrarla a ella.— esto último lo dijo de manera fría.

 _« Entonces... él me odia »_

Mis ojos se aguaron y en un mal intento de reprimir mi tristeza se me escapó un sollozo y él lo escucho por que me atrajo hacia su lado, acunandome en su pecho y me permití desahogar mi dolor. ¿Cómo fingiré ser mi hermana sabiendo que él me odia?

* * *

 **Notas finales de la autora:** ¡Hola! Regrese haciendo mi aparicion después de dos semanas (?) lamento mucho la demora pero ya saben, la vida de un escritora adolescente ya por entrar en la universidad no es fácil además de problemas familiares, personales, deberes escolares y bla bla bla. En fin, no quiero alargarles tanto mi vida ahora xD les va a aburrir :3

Les agradezco mucho a aquellas personitas que añadieron la historia en sus follow/favorite, no creí que llegara a gustarles. Y también a las que me dejaron un lindo review's. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo!


	4. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Anime/Manga no me pertenecen; son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretener y sin fin de lucro.

 **Aclaración:** Durante todo el transcurso de la historia será narrado en primera persona por la protagonista Kagome.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, posible OoC.

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Una semana... una semana pasó desde que ocurrió el accidente, una semana pasó desde que Inuyasha esta en observación por su vista a causa de ello, Kikyō no esta para apoyarlo y animarlo a seguir a adelante, sólo yo, pero él no lo sabe, por que estoy fingiendo ser ella. Durante esta semana estuve reflexionando si esta bien lo que estoy haciendo o no, la verdad, no lo sé, pero lo si sé es que esto lo hago porque lo amo, lo amo más que a nadie, él es mi primer y único amor, y estoy dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de verlo feliz, aún sabiendo que me odia. ¿Inuyasha... tú más que nadie entiendes por lo que estoy pasando no? Sabes lo que es amar sin razón y sin barreras pero no sabes lo que es amar y que esta persona no te corresponda, y esperas a que te mire, a que te de una insinuación, una señal de que, por lo menos esta atraído por ti. No, eso no lo sabes, Kikyō y y tú se enamoraron a primera vista y su amor fue tan mutuo que no sufrieron tanto como yo por ti. Amor... esa palabra que te hace sentir felicidad, emoción, alegría pero también tristeza, desconfianza y dolor.

— Kikyō, Kikyō ¿Me estás escuchando?.— la voz masculina de mi amado de ojos dorados exigía mi atención.

— Lo siento. — me disculpe.— ¿Qué decías?.

— Te pregunté por cuánto tiempo más estaré aquí.

— Lo necesario para que te encuentres bien.

— Keh, no soporto el olor a medicamentos no veo la hora de ir a casa.

— ¿Extrañas tu departamento?.— pregunté curiosa.

— No, sabes, cuándo salgamos de aquí quiero ir a la mansión de mis abuelos y no acepto un no por respuesta.

— ¿Mansión? Nunca me lo dijiste.

— Si te lo dije, hasta discutíamos por eso, te quejabas que mi nana no cocinaba bien lo que tu le pedías, o porque no encontrabas tus pertenencias o ropa en el orden que querías ¿No lo recuerdas?.— yo pestañe varias veces sorprendida, no sabia que Inuyasha tenía un hogar más grande que su departamento y que Kikyō y él discutían por algo, siempre pensé que ellos son una pareja perfecta pero veo que no todo es color de rosa.

— Inuyasha... yo... perdón pero... no lo recuerdo y me disculpo también por mis actitudes que tuve con tu nana, espero que no se moleste cuando vayamos.— si quiero seguir con esta farsa, necesito dejar una buena impresión en nombre de mi hermana.

Sentí una mano cálida posarse en mi mejilla izquierda, dándome una suave caricia y en ese mismo instante puedo sentir sensaciones de una adolescente enamorada. Por que así me siento cuando estoy con él, protegida y ahora... amada.

— Esta bien, acepto tu disculpa pero por favor comportate ¿Me lo prometes?.— la mano que anteriormente se encontraba en mi mejilla ahora tenía los primeros cuatro dedos cerrados como un puño dejando solo libre el meñique.

— Lo prometo.— y junte mi dedo de mi mano derecha con el suyo sellando nuestra promesa.

Ambos sonreímos complices del momento, Inuyasha finalmente tomo su mano con la mía y beso dulcemente el dorso de éste, me sonroje a causa de ello y nuestas miradas se conectaron, sus ojos, a pesar de tener un tinte claro no dejaban de ser hermosos, con mi mano libre acaricié sus finas cejas negras, y aproveché que cerró sus párpados para tocarlos lento y analizando con detalle su rostro. Estaba tan concentrada en mi labor que no me di cuenta cuando entrelazo sus dedos en los mios y comenzó a acercar su rostro para ¿Besarme? Oh dios, ¿Qué hago? Y al estar tan sumida en mis preguntas que me formulaba en mi cabeza sentí sus labios rozar los mios y me estremecí y cuando estaba a punto de rechazarlo la atmósfera en el lugar desapareció a causa de dos pequeños toques en la puerta. Él entre abrió sus ojos pero no quiso echarse para atrás en su objetivo, yo forzadamente lo esquive y sólo me atine en decir:

— ¡Adelante!.

— Permiso.— una silueta femenina de mi misma estatura apareció detrás de la puerta del cuarto, poseía cabello negro largo, por su cintura, ojos marrones, y tenía puesto vestimenta de color blanco, era una enfermera.— Señorita Higurashi, joven Taisho, buenas tardes.— saludó, vaya su voz es muy fina y cautivadora.

— Buenas tardes.— contesté por cortesía, mire a Inuyasha que ahora está recostado sobre la cama con sus ojos cerrados.— Saluda, sé que estás despierto.— le regañe.

El abrió sus ojos y giró su cara hacia donde estaba la enfermera.— Buenas tardes.— habló seco y volvió a su posición anterior.

 _《_ _¿Y ahora qué le pasa?》_

— Que grosero eres.— le susurre, dirigí mi vista a la chica.- discúlpelo al parecer hoy no está de humor.

— Descuide, no es nada.— me sonrió.— Sólo vine a decirle que el horario de visita terminó.

Revisé la hora de mi reloj y si, efectivamente eran las 8:00 pm.

— Muchas gracias por avisarme si no me hubiera quedado aquí más tiempo de lo que no está permitido.

— No agradezca, es una rutina a diario que hago, bueno me retiro.— comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

— ¡Cuídese y gracias de nuevo!

Cuando por fin estábamos solos en el cuarto lo miré con el ceño fruncido.— ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa manera con ella?

— Por interrumpirnos.

Suspire resignada y rodando los ojos.- Si no nos hubieran interrumpido igual no sucedería.— mentí, la verdad es que deseaba que me besara pero por otro lado estaría traicionando a Kikyô.

— ¿No querías que te besara?.— preguntó, por su expresión, está dolido.

Yo no respondí dejé, que el silencio lo haga.

 _《_ _No, la verdad, si quería》_

Agaché mi rostro avergonzada, mordiéndome el labio inferior ¿Qué respondo? ¿Qué respondo? ¿Qué respondo? ¿Qué respondo? ¡¿Qué respon...?!. Mis pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sentí su mano levantar mi mentón, obligándome a verlo.

— ¿De verdad no deseas que lo haga? ¿Aunque sea uno?.— si intenta convencerme de esta manera, ya estoy rendida a sus pies.

— No...— y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Siento que me comienza dar pequeños besos en el cuello subiendo hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja donde lo mordisquea haciendo que salgan suspiros de mi boca.

— I-Inuyasha... ba-basta, tengo que irme...— traté de controlar mi respiración entrecortada, éstas nuevas sensaciones no me dejan tranquila y sé que no son buenas.

— No, no te irás.— contestó ronco.

— Inu...yasha… por favor... déjame ir.— ante mi suplica, cedió.

— Está bien, tu ganas, pero me la debes.— acomodo mi cabello desarreglado y beso la comisura de mis labios.— Puedes irte.- me sonrió.— ¿Vienes mañana?

— Como siempre en el mismo horario.- respondí inclinándome para besar su frente.— Buenas noches Inuyasha.

— Buenas noches Kikyo.— fue lo último que escuche al cerrar la puerta.

Caminaba por el pasillo que esta desierto, en este horario nadie frecuenta por aquí, solo mis pasos lentos eran lo único que se escuchaban, finalmente decidí recostarme en la pared blanca y fría del hospital.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?.— me cuestione en voz alta a mi misma, mi mente era un mar de preguntas que, muchas de ellas no encontraba respuesta pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel momento en que Inuyasha me besaba de esa manera y en las miles de sensaciones que logro hacerme sentir… negué con la cabeza intentanto que esos pensamientos pervertidos se vayan pero…

— Eso mismo quiero preguntarle señorita Higurashi Kikyo.— me estremecí al escuchar esa voz, me es demasiado conocida para mi gusto, gire mi rostro para visualizar al dueño de la persona que me estaba hablando y me sorprendí aún más cuando pude ver a un hombre de alta estatura, poseedor de un cabello azabache atada en un coleta alta, ojos extraños, parecían azules, puesto con una bata blanca, es un doctor.

— O debería decir...— continuo.— señorita Higurashi Kagome.

— D-Doctor Okami.— susurre atónita.

* * *

 **Notas finales de la Autora:** Lo sé, lo sé, me tarde en actualizar, no tengo excusa y si, es corto pero a falta de inspiración esto es el resultado e.e


	5. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Anime/Manga no me pertenecen; son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretener y sin fin de lucro.

 **Aclaración:** Durante todo el transcurso de la historia será narrado por la protagonista Kagome.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, posible OoC.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Bueno creo que al fin de cuentas vuelve a ser corto el capítulo :/ les pido disculpas pero ocurrió un improviso y me afectó bastante así que lo prometido es deuda solo me faltaban 500 palabras ( _según Word_ )sin el disclaimer, y mis notas e.e pero la inspiración no llegó como planeaba pero aquí les dejo el cap ¡Espero y lo disfruten!

Ah y muchas gracias a aquellas personitas que añadieron a follow/favorite mi historia y también a las que comentaron. Como siempre les respondo por MP n.n

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

No salía de mi impresión, soy una completa tonta ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de estos pequeños detalles? Si él nos atendió a Inuyasha y yo cuando ocurrió el accidente. ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo supo que estoy fingiendo ser mi hermana?

 _«Cálmate Kagome, respira y di algo coherente»_

— ¿Y bien? ¿No piensa decir nada?

Trague saliva con el corazón en latiendo a mil por hora.— Puedo explicarlo.— me siento como una niña pequeña a la que le descubrieron haciendo algo malo.

— Creo que una simple explicación no le servirá señorita, con lo que vi es más que suficiente para saber que se está aprovechando de la condición del paciente, me sorprende que todavía tenga el coraje y caradurez de mirar a la cara a su hermana.

Baje la cabeza apenada y humillada, era verdad yo… en una parte me siento egoísta con Inuyasha porque siempre quise que me viera como algo más que su amiga de la infancia y en estos momentos por un lado soy feliz pero si lo analizo con profundidad esto me genera mucho dolor y culpa, dolor por saber que Inuyasha ama a Kikyō aun sin enterarse que ella lo abandono y culpa por ser la causante de su estado en que se encuentra y por traicionar de esta manera a mi hermana.

— Por favor no diga eso, no es lo que usted cree.— hablé casi en un susurro, los nervios me están carcomiendo y mis ojos empiezan a picarme, oh no, no puedo ponerme a llorar ahora.

— ¿Qué no es lo que yo creo? Pufff pero por favor, no me tome por estúpido.— rió por lo bajo, ¿Se estará aprovechando de la situación?

 _«Cretino»_

— Dejemos esta charla para después, espero que haya disfrutado mucho de las visitas que frecuento.— me tense al haber escuchado eso, nadie podía saber lo que sucedía conmigo y con Inuyasha

 _«Debo convencerlo»_

— ¡Espere!— alzo mi voz y lo detuve sujetándolo con ambas manos asustada.— Por favor, por favor no se lo diga a nadie, en verdad puedo explicarle...— el volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido y yo lo mire con lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos.— … por favor.

Un suspiro salió de su boca y me miro serio.— Esta bien, la llevare a mi oficina, allí hablaremos con más tranquilidad, pero primero vaya al baño y limpie su rostro si no, sospecharan.

Era verdad lo que me decía y no podía levantar más sospechas de las que ya deje, mientras me pasaba el agua fría por mi rostro otra vez volvía a preguntarme si era correcto lo que iba a hacer, él era un doctor, un doctor que me salvo la vida a Inuyasha a mí, ni siquiera mi familia y mi mejor amiga Sango sabían de lo que estoy haciendo. Pero lo echo, echo esta, y no debo arrepentirme por la decisión que tome. Después de todo, todo lo que hago ahora y hare, será por él, por su felicidad y su salud, el que se encuentre bien, sano y salvo me bastara para ser feliz.

 _«Al menos un poco»_

— ¿Terminaste?— me preguntó, yo solo asentí nerviosa por su mirada, parecía querer hipnotizarme.— Bien, sígueme.— ordeno poniéndose a caminar por el amplio pasillo.

Cruzamos por sala de Dermatología, Kinesiología y Oftalmología (que daba la casualidad que estaban en el mismo piso donde se recuperaba Inuyasha) hasta llegar a una puerta sin ventana que tenía un apellido y nombre resaltado con letras negras "Okami Kōga".

 _«Así que su nombre es Kōga…»_

Justo cuando abría la puerta y me ofrecía pasar como todo un caballero aparece una chica de mi edad de pelo rojizo atada con dos coletas y ojos verdes corriendo en dirección a nosotros, no capto mi presencia por lo que directamente se abalanzo hacia el, rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello, besando su mejilla derecha. La expresión en la cara del doctor era de completo… ¿desagrado?.

— Ayame no hagas eso ya te dije que te comportes cuando estoy trabajando.— dijo tratando de separarse de su agarre.

— Pero si tu turno terminó ¿o acaso estás sustituyendo el puesto de alguien más?.— se apegó más a él.

— No, todavía no terminó, tengo que hablar con un familiar de uno de los pacientes que frecuento mayormente.— logró deshacer los brazos que la chica tenía antes en su cuello y hizo con su mano un ademán de presentación.— ella es la señorita Higurashi Kikyō, su novia.

— Mucho gusto.— dije al extender mi mano en señal de saludo pero ella me la rechazo molesta y luego se giró hacia el doctor mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

 _«Qué grosera»_

— Kōga tu me prometiste que me llevarías a una cena hoy ¿recuerdas?.— le habló con voz melosa.

 _«Como se nota que esta muerta por él»_

— Yo no dije nada de eso.— le corrigió.

— Si lo hiciste, anda vamos.— insistió jalandolo por su brazo.

— ¡Dije que no!.— exclamó frustrado y después, sin que me lo esperara, me tomó de mi mano y con una rapidez logró que entráramos a su oficina cerrando la puerta con apuro y brusquedad. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios y su rostro se mostró mas tranquilo que cuando estabamos con aquella chica.

— Lamento que hayas presenciado todo esto. — se disculpó.

Negué con mi cabeza a ambos lados.— No importa, espero que su novia no se moleste por mi culpa cuando vuelva a verla.— comente avergonzada.

— ¿Novia?.— me miró con una expresión de confusión y luego rió levemente.— no, ella no es mi novia, solo lo presume a toda persona con la que me relaciono porque mi familia y la suya planean comprometernos.

— Oh, y... ¿Usted no esta de acuerdo con eso, no?.— pregunte más relajada, esta conversación me esta haciendo olvidar nuestra pequeña plática seria que, se supone que tendríamos ahora mejor intento seguir con esto, de última podré salvarme de la "tortura".

— Asi es, pero no hablemos de mi, tenemos un asunto pendiente y no quiero que se me desvíe señorita Higurashi.— rayos, descubrió mi plan.— por favor tome asiento.— dijo por cortesía.

— Gracias.— contesté al sentarme en el sillón de cuero, enfrente de él.

— Muy bien, puede comenzar a contar lo que tiene que decirme.— apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y sus manos las tenía en su mentón, mirándome con sus ojos inexpresivos.

— Bueno...— deje de lado mi timidez y me di fuerza a mi misma.— todo comenzó después de que usted me dio el alta, en vez de ir a mi departamento decidí visitar a mi madre, abuelo y hermano menor en el templo de mi familia. Cuando llegué no había nadie pero en encontré una nota en el que decía que ellos estaban viajando porque mi hermano tenia que jugar un partido de béisbol, luego de leerla mi hermana entró, me saludo y solo me dejó una carta que debía entregársela a Inuyasha. La curiosidad me ganó y terminé leyéndola y... como verá yo...

— Terminaste haciendo esta farsa.— completó mi frase.

— Si.— agache mi cabeza conteniendo mis lágrimas, no podía llorar, no ahora, no frente a un hombre.

— Viendo las circunstancias, le creo.— esa confesión no me la esperaba.

— ¿Qué?.— lo mire incrédula.

— Ya lo dije, le creo.

Esta vez lloré, llore de felicidad, no podía creerlo, la suerte esta de mi lado.

— Gracias, Gracias, Muchas gracias.— repetía infinitamente y en un acto de impulso lo abrace por el cuello y besé su mejilla.

— Um... err...— decía sonrojado.

— Yo... ¡Lo siento!.— Kami ¿Por qué hice eso?.

— Esta bien, es debido a la emoción.— contestó sonriendo nervioso.

— En verdad lo siento, fue...

— Un impulso, esta bien, ya no te disculpes es algo... incómodo.

Asentí apenada y un silencio inoportuno reinó en el lugar durante unos minutos. Yo sentada de nuevo en el sillón mirando el piso sin saber que decir y él mirando a la nada sonrojado cubriendose con la mano su rostro.

— Señorita Higurashi...— rompió el silencio.

— ¿Si?.— pregunte nerviosa.

— Quiero que sepa que a partir de ahora yo... la cubriré de todo esto pero también trate de no generar tantos problemas, si no, la descubrirán y ya ahí no podré ayudarla.

— Se lo agradezco doctor Ōkami.— dije al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta para irme. — Lamento haberle causado problemas, gracias y adiós.

— ¡Espere señorita!.— ante su llamado me detuve y giré mi cabeza, esperando que dijera algo.— Deje las formalidades de lado y a partir de ahora digame Kōga, después de todo nos veremos más seguido.— excusó.

Sonreí con confianza.— Y a mi llameme Kagome.

— Bien, nos vemos y tenga cuidado Kagome.

— Eso hare, buenas noches Kōga-kun.— fue lo último que pronuncie al cerrar la puerta.

Como siempre me dirigí a la parada del bus, lo tome y volvi a tomar el camino a casa, logre quitarme un poco el peso de ensima que tengo, aún así...

 _«Mamá tu también debes saberlo»_

Otra vez los nervios me carcomen pero mi madre debe saber el accidente que tuve y el estado de Inuyasha.

Después de todo debí decirle desde un principio ¿No?.


	6. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este Anime/Manga no me pertenecen; son de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para entretener y sin fin de lucro.

 **Aclaración:** Durante todo el transcurso de la historia será narrado por la protagonista Kagome.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno, posible OoC.

 **Notas de la Autora:** Lamento la tardanza pero lo prometido es deuda ¡Disfruten del capítulo!.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

—Cariño...— decía mi madre atrayéndome hacia ella y me deje fundir en su abrazo, no podía dejar de llorar, me era inevitable ¿Por qué tan celosamente le oculte este secreto? Qué respuesta sencilla, por miedo, por esa razón se lo oculte y no le dije nada, por miedo a como reaccionaría y que cuantas cosas me diría, pero no, nunca me imaginé que me comprendiera y ahora me sentía culpable por pensar en una tontería como esta.

—Perdón, perdóname, perdóname mamá yo…— balbuceaba a causa de los hipos que salían sin control por mi garganta mientras me separaba de ella.

—No tienes por qué disculparte cielo, te entiendo.— me relajé al sentir sus manos delicadas acariciar mi cabellera, las caricias eran lentas pero llenas de dulzura y al estar un poco más tranquila pase mis manos por mis mejillas y mis parpados para sacar todo rastro de lágrimas salinas.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Si, gracias mamá.

—Hija…— me llamó para que le preste atención.

—¿Si?

—Quiero que sepas que aunque me siento un poco enfadada por no decírmelo antes, tienes mi apoyo para contarme lo que sea, un consejo, una sugerencia o los problemas que tengas yo te ayudaré

—Lo sé, vendré de vez en cuando a visitarlos de igual manera, tendré que darle una buena excusa a Inuyasha cada vez que venga.— digo divertida.

—O… puedes traerlo contigo y almorzamos todos en familia.— los ojos de mi madre destilaban un brillo que no logre descifrar y su boca formaba un sonrisa pícara ¡Por dios, como le gusta jugar con mi suerte! ¿Es que acaso le encanta ponerme incomoda?

—¡Mamá! ¿Tienes una idea de lo que estás diciendo? ¡Inuyasha no es tan tonto como para caer tan fácil!

—Pero si ya lo tienes en la palma de tu mano hija, yo que tu aprovecharía.— me guiñó con su ojo derecho y se levantó del sillón del living a la vez que caminaba tranquilamente al comedor.

—¡¿Pe-Pero que cosas dices?!— me levanté alterada y podía sentir un calor en mis mejillas, seguro estoy ruborizada ¡Y todo por su culpa!— Deja de exagerar mamá.

—No estoy exagerando, es la verdad. Yo tengo fé que cuando avancen más en su relación él se dará cuenta de quién verdaderamente ama es a ti hija.

—Pero ambas sabemos que solo tiene mente, corazón y alma para Kikyō.

Pude escuchar un suspiro cansado salir de los labios de mi madre.

—Eres tan testaruda al igual que Inuyasha-kun, sin duda los dos son el uno para el otro.

—¡No digas tonterías!— grité más sonrojada.

Justo cuando pensaba decirme algo más fue interrumpida por un bocinazo que que provenía desde la calle.

El taxi que se supone que debía llegar antes de la charla que tuve con mi madre por fin llegó. Me limpie los restos que quedaban de mis lágrimas que derrame, tomé mi cartera y salí hacia la puerta principal del templo.

—¡Ya me voy, la próxima semana vendré si puedo!— dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Ten cuidado y avísame cuando llegas!— fue lo último que escuché que me decía.

Baje las escaleras casi corriendo, abrí la puerta de la parte trasera del auto y subí cerrando por fin la puerta.

—Hacia el hotel de la calle 345 del centro de Tokio por favor.— le indiqué al chofer.

—Con gusto señorita.— me respondió.

Después de unos minutos llegue a mi departamento.

—Muchas gracias.— le extendí el dinero.— tome, quédese con el cambio.

—Oh, esta bien.— aceptó apenado el chofer.

—Muy buenas noches y nuevamente gracias.

—Igualmente.— dijo antes de volver a arrancar el automóvil.

Eche un suspiro de relajación al tirarme boca abajo en mi cama, no hay mejor que el hogar ¡Hogar, dulce hogar! No había bullicio ni tantos autos circular por la avenida principal de Tokio por lo que todo marcha con total tranquilidad. Sentí algo gordo y peludo posarse cómodamente en mi espalda.

—Buyo estas pesado.— le hable al intentar vanamente acomodarme en una mejor postura para dormir; como respuesta recibí un _Miau_ por su parte, menudo gato regordete, vago y pesado tengo. El sueño terminó ganándome y al final termine cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo profundamente.

 _¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Por qué llevo este vestido floreado y estas sandalias de sueco medio-alto? ¿Por qué siento agua salina bajar por mi rostro? ¿Por qué mi pecho duele como si miles de cuchillas me atravesaran el corazón? Ya veo… estoy llorando pero… ¿Por qué?. Despejo las manos que anteriormente cubrían mi rostro empapado de tanto llorar y miro analizando el espléndido paisaje ante mi. El cielo completamente soleado; solo lo cubría alguna u otra nube pequeña pero que no pasa a mayores, también fijo mi vista en un hermoso campo lleno de flores de muchas variedades; jazmines, rosas, tulipanes, margaritas y otras pude llegar a distinguir. Caminé por el camino de tierra y me senté bajo un árbol donde el sol de otoño a penas me alumbraba, brindándome su calidez; cerré mis ojos y una suave brisa trajo a mis fosas nasales un aroma masculino que conocía muy bien, solo una persona que conocía a la perfección usaba ese perfume que me enloquecía, no tan solo a mí, sino a la mayoría de las mujeres que lo veían._

 _—Kagome…— susurró esa voz masculina de forma profunda pero con un deje de dulzura._

 _—Inuyasha…— dije al abrir mis ojos y visualizar a mi amado que fijaba su vista casi sin pestañear sobre la mía; intimidándome con sus ojos dorados profundos, me sonroje y bajé un momento la vista mirando el pasto como si fuera algo interesante.—¿Ocurre algo?— decidí preguntarle tratando de sonar los más serena y calmada posible; la pura realidad era que me sentía nerviosa y todavía no volví a mirarlo a la cara._

 _—Necesito hablar contigo...— hubo un silencio durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos y sin saber la razón comencé a llorar nuevamente. Mi pecho volvía a contraerse dificultando mi respiración y el dolor interminable no se iba sino que permanecía allí, torturándome cada vez más._

 _—Kagome...— él se acercó junto a mí, sé muy bien que no le gusta ver a una mujer llorar pero fue algo que no lo pude evitar ni yo misma se la causa de mi llanto.—No llores, aquí estoy pero no llores, no me gusta verte así.— Los constantes hipos y gimoteos se hicieron presentes.—Por favor Kagome...— me rogó.— Kagome…— yo negaba con mi cabeza; mis manos cubrían mi rostro mientras seguía llorando.— ¡Basta! ¡No seas caprichosa y deja de llorar!— tomó mis manos entre las suyas bruscamente, su paciencia la termine colmando._

 _—Y-Yo no q-quise hacerlo por c-compasión, debes o-odiarme por lo que te hice y no te c-culpo.— titubeaba mirándolo a los ojos, él solo me sonrió tiernamente, reposando una mano sobre mi mejilla acariciándola con delicadeza._

 _—Eso ya lo sé pequeña no vine a buscarte para reclamarte ni pedirte explicaciones._

 _—Pero aun así yo te mentí, te engañe y…— él poso un dedo sobre mis labios en señal para que dejara de hablar y obedecí._

 _—Lo que dices es verdad pero gracias a ello me di cuenta de algo.— ensanchó aún más su sonrisa._

 _—¿Qué cosa?_

 _—Me di cuenta que…— hizo un pequeña pausa.— que te amo.— lo miré perpleja.- si cariño.— me sonroje por ese apelativo.— ... te amo y por eso una simple mentira, engaño u otra cosa no cambiara lo que siento porque por fin me siento pleno, satisfecho, completo y feliz a tu lado; sino ¿Quién me despertara para irme a trabajar? ¿Quién me leerá esas hermosas rimas y poemas que tanto me gustan? ¿Quién me regalara esas sonrisas que iluminan mis días y mi razón de ser? Solo tu Kagome y es contigo con quien deseo compartir el resto de mi vida por siempre._

 _Siendo sincera y franca jamás me espere una confesión tan cursi, tierna llena de amor y mucho sentimiento por parte mi orgulloso y terco amado de ojos dorados._

 _—¡Oh Inuyasha!— exclamé a punto de volver a llorar conmocionada y me lancé entre sus brazos rodeándolo con los míos por su cuello mientras él posaba sus fuertes y masculinos brazos en mi espalda y mi cintura, recostando su barbilla en mi cabeza después de darme un beso en la frente.—También te amo, Inuyasha.— musité sonriéndole antes de que uniera sus labios sobre los míos en un beso tierno, dulce, donde ambos nos demostrábamos lo mucho que nos amamos el uno al otro. Este no duro mucho por falta de aire que se hizo presente y por ello tuvimos que romper el beso._

 _—Entonces cariño, ¿Cuándo fijamos la fecha de nuestra boda?— preguntó cuando me abrazaba, yo me sonroje, veo que tardare en acostumbrarme a esto._

 _—No lo sé, ¿Qué fecha sugieres?_

 _—Si fuera por mí, nos casaríamos mañana._

 _—¡¿Mañana?! ¡Estás loco!— bramé la separarme y él me miraba divertido.— Una boda lleva tiempo para prepararla, los invitados, el traje, el vestido, el salón de la fiesta, elegir la parroquia.— decía mientras los enumeraba con los dedos de mis manos._

 _—¿Sabías qué?— me dejó con la incógnita._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Adoro cuando hablas y cuando haces gestos con tus manos y esos pucheros de niña que me dan tanta ternura que no me resisto en besarte.— decía esto y mientras más hablaba, más se acercaba a mi rostro._

 _—C-Cállate y deja de decir tonterías.— aparte mi cara hacia otro lado evitando así que viera mi sonrojo._

 _Lo cierto es que esperaba ansiosa otro beso suyo, el me tomo con una de sus manos por mi mentón y a contra reloj se acercaba a mi rostro para besarme, cuando por fin nuestros labios se rozaban, todo se desvaneció y lejanamente escuchaba un sonido muy conocido para mi desagradable gusto._

Abrí pesadamente los párpados, pestañeando unas cuantas veces y con vagancia levante mi brazo en dirección a la mesita de luz para apagar la alarma que sonaba sin parar. Realicé la misma rutina de siempre; me tomé el tiempo para darme un buen baño lo suficiente para que lograra despertarme, desayune tranquilamente junto con Buyo pero mi mente permanecía en la nubes. Ni siquiera podía pensar con tranquilidad; tantas sensaciones me dejo ese sueño, tantos sentimientos juntos. El suave sonido acompañado de una leve vibración de mi celular y la pantalla encendida me indico que tenía un mensaje, era de Sango.

 _"Kagome mañana tomaré el tren con destino a Tokio, ¿Te molesta si me quedo unos días en tu departamento? Si no puedes tranquila, veré en donde consigo alojarme"._

Casi me atraganto con el café ¿Sango va a venir? Me reincorporé en la silla y con emoción conteste el mensaje.

 _"¿Qué? ¡Qué bien! Tranquila no es molestia, puedes quedarte conmigo. ¿A qué hora llegas a la estación?"_

No tuve que esperar mucho para que recibiera una respuesta.

 _"Creo que llegaré a las 2 PM, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar Kagome"._

 _"Bien a las 2 PM estaré ahí. Si si, lo sé, una charla muy larga tendremos"._

¿Para qué negar algo tan obvio? Pero mi pregunta es, ¿Cómo sabe ella sobre el accidente? Dudo mucho que mi madre le haya dicho, ella no es así, y por otro lado ayer lo supo. ¿Kikyō? No, ambas no tienen una muy buena relación que digamos, además aunque la estuve llamando estas semanas nunca se dignó en contestarme, solo espero que no se enoje mucho conmigo por lo que estoy haciendo.

 _«Espero que, cuando lo sepas, puedas perdonarme hermana»_

Eché un sonoro y pesado suspiro. Otro problema más conflictivo era…

Inuyasha…

—¿Crees que él también logre perdonarme Buyo?— le pregunte deprimida cuando se subió, quedándose en mi regazo. Como respuesta escuché un _Miau_ por su parte, que me sonó como un "si" en su idioma.

…

El horario de mi reloj indicaban las 5:15 PM, Inuyasha debe de estar enfadado por retrasarme quince minutos, la culpa era del bus por no pasar antes y en medio del trayecto el motor se descompuso ¡Qué mala suerte!. Caminé con apuro por la entrada del hospital hasta llegar al pasillo que daba para el ascensor, cuando llegué al segundo piso con rapidez me dirigía a la habitación en donde se recuperaba pero vi enfermeras y al doctor Ōkami-kun salir y entrar de la habitación ¿Qué está pasando?.

—Doctor Ōkami-kun.— saludé.

—¿Eh?— volteó la mirada hacia mi.- ¡Kikyō, qué bueno verte! ¿Vienes de visita por Taishō?— me sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba pero también sentí las miradas de las enfermeras mirándome reprobatoriamente.

—S-Si pero… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué hay tantas enfermeras?

—Es que recién terminamos de hacerle unas revisiones y análisis para saber su evolución de su recuperación.

—¿Y cómo salió todo? ¿Hay alguna complicación?— me preocupé.

—Esta bien no te preocupes, reacciona muy rápido a los medicamentos y puedo decir que pronto tendrá el alta.

Suspiré relajada.— Esas son buenas noticias.

—Si lo son.

—¿Kikyō? ¿Estás aquí?— habló una tercera voz.

Me asomé a la habitación sonriente.— Hola Inuyasha, si estoy aquí.

—Los dejare solos y Kikyō necesito hablar contigo después sobre los detalles de su salud.— se despidió Kōga.

—Ok, adiós y gracias doctor Ōkami-kun.

—No hay de que.— dijo y cerró la puerta.

—Oye Kikyō…— me llamó Inuyasha para que le prestara atención.

—¿Si?— me senté en la silla, cerca de él y lo mire esperando que me diga algo.

—¿Por qué el _lobucho_ ese te tutea?— noté que esa pregunta había un deje de… ¿celos?

—Porque él me pidió llamarme por mi nombre ya que se le hacía más cómodo.

—¿Y a ti no te molesta que lo haga no?— preguntó fastidiado.

—¿Eh?— exclamé confundida.

—No te hagas la tonta, se nota que te gusta.— dijo esquivando mi mirada.— Anda, vete con él ya que tanto le coqueteas.— soltó con rencor.

—¿Qué te pasa?— pregunté en un tono un poco más alto y me levanté de la silla molesta.— Vengo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a visitarte y me tratas mal ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—¡No me importa lo que pienses, no quiero verte! ¡Tu sola presencia me da vergüenza!— volteó a verme molesto.

—¡¿Vergüenza?! ¡Pero si no hice nada malo!

—¡¿Coquetear con otro hombre enfrente de mis narices mientras yo me recupero de un accidente no es nada malo?!

—¡¿Quién dijo que coquetee con él?! ¡Para tu información solo vine a verte a ti! ¡A ti idiota!— resalté dolida.

—¡JA! Ahora vienes a decirme eso cuando…— se quedó callado unos segundos.— ¿Sabes qué? Deja no más, no tiene caso discutir contigo, hubiera sido mejor que nunca vinieras a verme y punto, me ahorraba el tener que soportar otra infidelidad tuya.— auch, eso sí que me dolió.

— Bien me iré, lamento las molestias que te cause Inuyasha. Ya no vendré a verte si es lo que quieres.— dije dolida tomando mi cartera y caminé hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí volví a mirarlo con tristeza.— Adiós Inuyasha.

—Adiós.— fue lo último que escuché salir de sus labios.

Caminé por el pasillo cabizbaja y con mis mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, me las quite borrando todo rastro de ellas, no podía llorar, tenia… no, tengo que ser fuerte. Esto es solo el comienzo de todo lo que tengo que afrontar y todo esto que acaba de pasar no es nada a comparación. Aunque Inuyasha no corresponda mis sentimientos seguiré a su lado, porque es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él, por Kikyō. Entonces… ese sueño lamentablemente fue producto del anhelo que siento para que Inuyasha me corresponda, me ame como yo a él y creo que son pocas o casi nulas las posibilidades de que ocurra.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

Desde hace dos semanas que no visito a Inuyasha y durante esta ultima he sentido muchas ganas de verlo ¿Pero que clase de pensamientos contradictorios son estos? Primero me siento dolida y lastimada y no deseo verlo y con el pasar de los dias lo extraño tanto que hay veces que vacilo si ir o no ir al hospital. Cuando Sango llego me dijo que se quedaria un tiempo conmigo para despejar su mente y ayudarme en mi pequeño problema tambien.

Ella al igual que yo, se dio se baja temporal en su Univesidad pero por motivos diferentes a los mios: Hace un mes -exactamente el dia que Kikyou me dejo esa carta- su hermano menor Kohaku, desaparecio sin dejar rastro alguno. Desde que se hizo la denuncia toda su familia y amigos cercanos lo estan buscando pero no han dado con su paradero, y por esas casualidades conocio a un joven llamado Miroku quien tuvo la osadia de tocarle descaradamente su trasero y ella como fiera que es, le planto una buena cachetada y tambien que desde ese dia no para de acosarla.

Cuando le conte la discusion que tuve con Inuyasha, no se sorprendio, me dijo que ella ya lo sospechaba y que yo era la unica que no me daba cuenta. Yo trate inutilmente de defender a mi hermana, no alcanzo a creer como una persona tan correcta, lista y femenina como Kikyou pudo haber echo tal estupidez. Porque eso es lo que es, una estupidez. Ambas amamos al mismo hombre y cuando los dos anunciaron su compromiso a mi familia le pedi, frente al arbol sagrado que por favor lo cuide y que sean muy felices. Ella me lo prometio y aun asi...

Quiero creer, de verdad quiero creer que mi hermana no lo hizo. Tengo tantas dudas que me carcomen, ¿y si no es verdad? ¿y si solo fue una simple escena de celos? Ay, Inuyasha y Kikyou, los dos me estan por volar la cabeza de tanto pensar cosas que no me llevan a ninguna respuesta.

 _《_ _Llamala》_

Eso es lo que me sugirio ayer Sango, pero tengo miedo. Si la llamo ella se enterara de todo y si no lo hago estare con estas dudas por el resto de mi vida.

-Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo. -me anime a mi misma.

Marque su numero de celular y espere. Con cada segundo que pasaba mi corazon latia con mas rapidez como si estuviera corriendo una maraton. Ya iban tres tonos y no contestba. Cuatro y sigue sin contestar, me resigne y estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho una voz del otro lado de la linea, por fin atendio.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Kikyou. Paso un tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos. -dije

-¿Kagome? ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Como estas, hermanita? ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

-Bien, estoy bastante bien. Llamaba para saber si podriamos vernos, necesito hablar contigo.

-Um, no puedo. Estoy en medio de una sesion de fotos para una revista en Beijing y...

-Perfecto, dentro de un par de dias te vere y hablaremos. Hasta entonces, Kikyou.

No espere a que me contestara y colge. Lo que mas dudas tengo en estos momentos es que en la carta ella dijo que se iria a Irlanda entonces, ¿Por que esta en China? ¿Alli hace sus encuentros con su amante? Negue con mi cabeza despejando esos pensamientos. No debo imaginar cosas que no son ciertas, no hasta que ella me lo confirme cuando la vea. El sonido de la puerta abriendose me quito de mis pensamientos, Sango acababa de llegar de comprar en el supermercado las cosas que le pedi para el almuerzo de hoy.

-Dejame ayudarte, Sango. -le quite las bolsas de sus manos y las coloque en la mesa- A que no sabes lo que paso mientras no estabas... -decia mientras sacaba los productos y los ponia en la mesada. Sango me miraba con curiosidad, y segui hablando- Llame a Kikyou y planeo ir a verla, creo que tu consejo fue muy efectivo y...

-¡No escapes de mi, Sango! -¿Es la voz de un hombre? Ella automaticamente como un robot, echa toda una furia y tirando chispas salio del cuarto y un fuerte golpe se escucho seguido de las quejas de esa persona.

-¡¿Como me encontraste?! ¡Ya deja de acosarme, pervertido! -me asome por el marco de la puerta y vi la escena un tanto comica, mi mejor amiga desde que eramos niñas enojada a mas no poder y el pobre muchacho sobandose la mejilla que estaba roja debido a la bofetada. Debo admitirlo, me da un poco de pena. El alzo su rostro y sus ojos se fijaron directamente hacia mi, ups me descubrio espiandolos. Sin darme tiempo a nada rapidamente se acerco a mi tomandome de ambas manos.

-Disculpe bella señorita...

-¿Umm? -lo mire extrañada.

-¡Aleja tus manos mañosas de Kagome! -lo quito de lado Sango, interponiendose entre los dos- No la tocaras, Miroku. Porque yo misma te voy a cazar para que no dejes descendencia con ninguna.

Uy, Sango da miedo, ¡Con que este es el famoso Miroku, eh! El chico trago saliva y hizo una mueca fingiendo inocencia.

-Yo solo trataba de preguntarle algo a la hermosa doncella que hay frente a mi. Pero no te sientas celosa, preciosa Sango, tu eres mucho mas especial que las demas.

Ayy, ¡Que tierno! Al parecer a pesar de sus coqueteos y insinuasiones solo la quiere a ella ¡Te envidio tanto, Sango!

-Callate. Vamonos, Kagome. - totalmente sonrojada, Sango tiro de mi brazo y entramos rapido de nuevo al departamento. La mire con disimulo, ¿no me digas que a ella le gusta?

-Oye Sango...

-¿Si?

-Te gusta ese chico, verdad?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Jamas voy a fijarme en un mujeriego y pervertido como el!

-Si, si. Como tu digas.

Esta muy en claro que estos dos se gustan pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el siuiente paso. Ah, eso me recuerda que debo prepararme para el viaje...

...

Prepare una pequeña valija. Solo llevo lo necesario para quedarme, por lo menos, solo tres dias. Me asome a la ventana. El cielo esta totalmente soleado pero aun asi hace frío, el invierno se acerca. La gente camina de aqui para alla con apuro por las peatonales de la avenida ya que muchos van camino a sus trabajos o tienen que hacer algo importante, después de todo las fiestas navideñas son en menos de un mes.

-¿Lista para irte? -pregunto mi amiga al entrar al cuarto.

-Si. -respondi.

Bajamos por el ascensor hasta la planta baja, salimos del departamento y tomamos un taxi con destino al aereopuerto. Una vez llegadas, hice la fila correspondiente para el viaje y esperamos sentandonod en los asientos disponibles, esperando que informaran el momento del vuelo.

"El vuelo 890 Tokio-Beijing partira dentro de una hora, por favor aborde con tranquilidad. Recuerde que las personas mayores, con discapacidad, mujeres embarazadas y niños tienen priodidad para pasar primero. Repito, el vuelo 890 Tokio-Beijing partira dentro de una hora, por favor aborde con tranquilidad. Recuerde que las personas mayores..."

-Ese es mi vuelo. -dije levantandome y tomando la valija.

-Por favor te cuidas, Kagome. -pidio Sango abrazandome y correspondi a su abrazo- No hagas ninguna locura. -rei levemente al escuchar eso.

-Tranquila, no hare nada malo. Si todo marcha bien no me tardare mas de tres dias, y si ocurre algun retraso que me impida volver te avisare. -rompi el abrazo, tome mi valija y camine hacia la cabina.

-¡Mantenme al tanto de todo! ¡Mucha suerte! -grito despidiendome con su mano.

Finalmente despues de unas cuantas horas, llegue a Beijing. Con pesar, falta de sueño y ojeras hasta mas no poder sali del aereopuerto. No debi leerme esa novela hasta altas horas pero he decir que valio la pena. Pare un taxi y le indique como pude al chofer hacia el hotel que con anticipacion pague el alojamiento (Aprendi el idioma chino con clases particulares junto a Inuyasha pero con el pasar de los años olvide algunas conjugaciones y pronunciaciones), se fueron todos mis ahorros -que era para el regalo de bodas de Inuyasha y Kikyou- en el vuelo y el hotel pero ya luego tendre tiempo para volver a juntarlo.

Al llegar al hotel, inmediatamente me indicaron donde era el cuarto y quede anonada. La sala de estar era enorme, el baño era muy, muy lujoso, la bañera era enorme. El cuarto era tan lindo, muy acojedor y sobrepasaba de ser extremadamemte caro. Tenia un balcon, y una enorme cama matrimonial, maldije a Sango, le habia dicho que no me eligiera el mas lujoso, el cuarto era precioso, tenia todo lo necesario hasta para quedarme a vivir alli, lastima que no tengo un buen trabajo, apenas y me alcanza para el departamento y los gastos mios y de Buyo. Lo primero que hice fue tirarme boca abajo en la cama y chille dando vueltas ¡Que comoda! Cuando me canse de dae vueltas me acomode mejor de manera que, mirando el techo, quede perdida en mis pensamientos.

No duro mucho para que mi celular sonara sin parar, ya que recien lo encendia. Lo agarre para ver las notificaciones y en ese mismo instante suena sin parar, una llamada.

 _Kikyou..._

-Hola. -dije.

-¿Ya llegaste? -¿eso es lo primero que dice? ¿ni un "hola" por cortesia al menos? ¿que es lo que le pasa?

-Si, ¿Por...?

-Mañana a primera hora estare alli ¿en donde estas alojada?

...

Me levante una hora antes de que Kikyou llegue, estoy nerviosa ¿Como le dire todo? ¿Cual sera su reaccion? Por mas que lo intente no logro concentrarme. Di otro sorbo a mi cafe -esta vez, sin leche- en un intento por calmar mis nervios. Tres leves toques en la puerta hicieron que mi cuerpo se tensara, inhale y exhale aire antes de abrirla. Alli, vestida como toda modelo estaba mi hermana.

-Buenos dias. -la salude.

-¿Me dejas pasar? -uy, que pesimo humor tiene.

-Claro. -me hice a un lado para que entrara y despues cerre la puerta- ¿Quieres que vayamos al bufet para desayunar? -aunque yo ya lo hice, lo prefunte por si ella no lo hizo.

-No, esta bien. Solo dime lo que tienes que decirme, tengo treinta minutos nada mas.

-Bueno... No se por donde empezar, quiero decir... Por culpa de los nervios... -balbuceaba jugando con mis dedos en clara señal de nerviosismo.

-Ve al grano. -la voz de mi hermana notaba la poca paciencia que tenia.

-¿Engañaste a Inuyasha? -listo lo hice. La mire esperando su reaccion, primero su rostro reflejo sorpresa pero despues se contrajo con leves arrugas en su frente, sus finas cejas se arquearon acompañada con una sonrisa burlona, esto no me gusta nada.

-Pero que traviesa eres, leiste la carta. -su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas al ver mi cara incredula.

-¡Responde! ¿Engañaste a Inuyasha, no? -evite el que me descubriera.

-No, no lo hice. Lo que el te dijo no es verdad, lo malinterpreto por sus celos.

-¿Como sabes que...

-¿Como lo se? -hizo una leve risilla- Que depistada eres, Kagome. Kouga me informa todo lo que le sucede a Inuyasha y eso te incluye a ti. -mi corazon dejo de latir por unos segundos para despues hacerlo con fuerza, ¿El doctor Kouga? ¿Por que? El me dijo que no se lo diria a nadie.

\- ¿Por que? -pregunte y ella no me respondio lo que me enojo mas- ¡¿Si lo sabias entonces por que me permitiste hacerlo?! ¡No te quedes callada, respondeme! ¡Respondeme, Kikyou!

-Por egoismo. -dijo muy bajito.

-¿Eh? -la mire sin entender- ¿Que quieres decir?

-Lo hice... Por egoismo. -explicaba- Cuando Kouga me llamo para informarme que tu estabas cuidando a Inuyasha haciendote pasar por mi lo primero que pense fue "¿Por que lo haces? Si ahora tienes la oportunidad de conquistarlo siendo tu misma" Unos dias mas tarde llegue a la conclusion de que tu sabias que en el momento que Inuyasha supiera lo de la carta nuestra relacion se terminaria y por ello estas haciendo todo esto ¿verdad? -asenti afirmativamente- Por eso mismo deje que te encargaras de Inuyasha, yo no puedo hacerlo, no soy capaz. Aunque no debo descartar que tambien te quieras aprovechar de la situacion ¿o no?

-¿Q-Que? -me quede de piedra al escuchar aquello- ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamas lo haria! Eres mi hermana Kikyou, no me atreveria a traicionarte mas de lo ya lo hice. -confese avergonzada.

-¿Traicionarme? -cuestiono confundida- No lo hiciste. De echo, me hiciste un gran favor. -me tomo desprevenida el que se me acercara y me abrazara, quede aturdida pero finalmente le correspondi.

-¿Entonces por que dices que Inuyasha lo dijo por celos? -pregunte al separarnos y sentarnos en la sala de estar.

-Ah eso, fue por que mi ex manager me anda acosando mucho, y estos meses se me hizo dificil ocultarme de el.

-¿Un admirador? -dije divertida.

-No lo tomes tan a la ligera, Kagome. Esto es serio. -en el instante que dijo eso supe que habia un acontecimiento oscuro.

\- Sueltalo. -en vez de sonar como sugerencia, fue como una orden. Necesito saber para que las piezas del rompecabezas se una y asi poder ayudarla.

-Su nombre es Naraku, como dije antes es mi ex manager. Fue el segundo que tuve en mi carrera como modelo, ya que recien empezaba. Igualmente ya lo conocia, porque varias veces me lo cruze cuando me iba a la Universidad. En esa epoca el me intentaba conocer, invitarme a salir y cosas asi pero yo las rechazaba. Me gradue y al instante la compania de InuTaisho me contrato. Conoci a Inuyasha y un año despues comenzamos a salir, todo iba de maravilla hasta que el aparecio. El manager que estaba conmigo fallecio de cancer de pulmon y lo sustituyo Naraku. A pesar de que sabia que mi novio era Inuyasha el insistia en invitarme a salir, de tantas veces que le rechace pense que se rindio pero alli comenzaron los problemas.

-¿Que fue lo que exactamente paso? -cuestione.

-Primero me amenazo con quitarme de mi carrera, no lo hizo. Despues en una de las tantas fiestas que asistimos, amenazo con matar a alguno de ustedes, yo al estar ebria no le crei y lo ignore pensando que bromeaba. Meses mas tarde asesino a papa. -esa confesion no me la esperaba, un nudo se me formo en la garganta, el, el se atrevio a...- Y ahora va tras Inuyasha la ultima vez que me lo cruze, me acorralo en el pasillo desierto de la empresa e intento besarme. Inuyasha en las camaras de seguridad lo vio y malinterpreto todo, desde ese dia la confianza entre nosotros se rompio. Naraku dijo que si no lo dejaba lo mataria. -ahora entendia porque armo todo esto- No soporto la muerte de papa y si le sucede lo mismo a Inuyasha yo no... -rompio en llanto, yo la console unos minutos tambien llorando pero por dentro. Cuando se calmo le quite las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Por fin entiendo todo pero... ¿Por que no informaste a las autoridades sobre esto?

-Si lo hice, pero se las ingenia para salirse con suya. Papa descubrio que no es un simple manager, el esta relacionado con trafico de drogas y evasion de impuestos en varias islas del Caribe.

-¿Que? Entonces por eso el mato a papa. -Kikyou asintio.- ¿Por que Kouga-kun te informa todo?

\- Porque es la unica manera de saber como esta, temo que Naraku lo lastime. Son las 6:45 am me atrase mucho, debo irme. -dijo al levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera, Kikyou! -ella volteo a verme- ¿Que haras ahora? ¿Y que hago yo? Ya que sabes todo...

-Yo seguire haciendo mi trabajo sin levantar sospechas hasta despues de Año Nuevo y tu seguiras con lo mismo, solo trata de no pelear y dejarte llevar por Inuyasha, hay veces que se comporta demasiado cariñoso. -me sonroje toda mi cara hasta el cuello recordando el momento en el hospital.

-Tranquila, no lo hare. Lo prometo. -sonrei.

-El dia de su operacion, llamame asi ire con anticipacion.

-¿Operacion? ¿Cual operacion?

-Cierto que por la discusion no lo sabes. -suspiro y siguio hablando- Bueno, ya encontraron al donante de corneas para Inuyasha. -dijo y salio por la puerta y la cerro.

Esa noticia no me la esperaba. Pero estoy feliz, desde que me recupere del accidente rezaba por la salud de Inuyasha y finalmente Buda escucho mis plegarias. Lo mas seguro que a el cuando le diga la noticia -si es que no lo sabe- le encantara, si es que logro que las cosas vuelvan a ser las de antes. Hice una mueca y suspire, tome mi bufanda, el gorro de lana y me puse mi campera abrigada junto con las botas de nieve. Aqui al igual que Japon, comenzo a nevar. Debo pedir una reservacion para el viaje de vuelta a casa para mañana. Me pregunto... que estara haciendo Inuyasha en estos momentos...

Nuevamente las horas se vuelven lentas e interminables, por suerte traje otra novela mas para matar el tiempo y distraerme un poco de las cosas que dijo Kikyou. Vamos, quiero llegar e ir directamente al hospital. Quiero verlo... La ansiedad me esta carcomiendo, ya el libro no es suficiente para calmar mi impaciencia. Siempre es lo mismo, me comporto como una niña que desea tener algo y en ese mismo instante. Reloj, muevete mas rapido por favor, por favor...

...

Mi tortura acabo, con sali del aereopuerto y tome un taxi en direccion a mi departamento. Sango y Miroku me esperan en el hospital. Al llegar deje la valija y me arregle como pude para salir como bala hacia la parada del bus. Quimce minutos mas tarde estaba frente al hospital, como siempre, tome el ascensor hasta el segundo piso y camine hacia la habitacion de Inuyasha. Casi al llegar vi las siluetas de Sango y Miroku y habia alguien mas, el doctor Kouga-kun.

-Hola. -los salude.

-Por fin, pense que no llegarias. -dijo mi mejor amiga- Pasa, te esta esperando.

Con el corazon latiendo a mil por hora, gire la perilla de la puerta, entre y la cerre. Como si el supiera que era yo, volteo a verme en silencio, aunque tenia ese tinte claro en sus pupilas, no dejaban de ser tan hipnotizantes. Y eso es lo que pasaba en este momento, recostada en la puerta, sin mover ni un musculo, rendida a su mirada. No se cuantos segundos, minutos pasaron pero dejo de mirarme y alli la magia se esfumo.

-¿Eres tu, Kikyou? -pregunto con voz serena.

-Si. -respondi.

-¿A que veniste? Te deje en claro que no volvieras. De por si, despues de semanas sin venir llegas como si nada ¡Mejor vete y no regreses mas!

-¿Por que? He tenido algunos imprevisos y tuve que viajar a China por eso no pude venir antes, pero regrese para verte y no me ire ¿o no tienes algo que decirme?

-No tengo nada que decir. -contesto cerrando sus parpados.

-Bueno, si de verdad ya no me necesitas mas me ire. -dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-No te vayas. -dijo casi en un susurro pero lo escuche, hiice un ruido con la puerta fingiendo que la cerraba, que divertido es esto- ¡Yo si te necesito, Kikyou!

Gire para verlo a la cara, Inuyasha estiraba su brazo en una clara señal por intentar evitar que me vaya, su rostro reflejaba miedo y angustia. Sus ojos ahora brillaban mucho y casi sin poder creerlo una lagrima cayo por su rostro.

-No... -musito- ¿Que demonios...? -cubrio su rostro con sus manos.

Mi corazon se hizo bolita al verlo en ese estado, creo que me pase un poco. Sin que escuchara mis pasos me acerque a el y quite sus manos y con las mias limpie los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Puedo sentir la calidez de su piel en mis manos, es muy reconfortante y transmite inquietud, igual que la de un niño.

-¿Que...? ¿Kikyou? -susurro parpadeando varias veces.

-Si, soy yo.

-¿Estuviste aqui todo este tiempo? -cuestiono tomando mi mano que posaba en su mejilla.

-No te enfades, pero si, estuve aqui todo el tiempo. -respondi siendo sincera.

Todo lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba, lo vi formar un curva en sus labios, una sonrisa ancha adorno su rostro y otro extraño brillo aparecio en sus orbes doradas.

-Ah, muy graciosa señorita Higurashi. Creo que le pagare caro esta broma. -dijo burlon y sin aviso previo me tomo por el cuello y me beso. No me movi por unos segundos, sin corresponderle. No sabia que hacer, ya habia ocurrido esto en otra ocasion pero eso fue cuando eramos niños, ahora... ¡Al diablo la promesa que le hice a Kikyou! Inuyasha me esta besando a mi y no a ella. Como pude, le correspondi. Las mariposas en el estomago no tardaron en aparecer, mi corazon latia en una loca carrera. Recoste mis manos en su pecho y sintiendo la falta de aire, rompi el beso.

-Inuyasha... -suspire.

-Te quiero. Te quiero mucho, princesa. -declaro sin rodeos- disculpame por decirte eso la vez pasada, se que varias veces me aclaraste que ese tipo no te hizo nada pero... -puse un dedo en sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio.

-Shhh, no tienes que decir nada, lo se. -le sonrei sonrojada, ese apodo tan cariñoso... Me hizo sentir que me lo decia a mi, a Kagome y no a Kikyou.

-Eres un angel, definitivamente lo eres. -dijo acariciando mi mejilla, haciendome sonrojar aun mas.

-Ya, deja decir eso. Por cierto, tengo que decirte algo. -dije para cambiar el tema.

-Dilo.

-No se si sabes pero... Encontraron un donante que cumple con los requisitos que pedi para ti.

-¿Y?

-La operacion es despues de las fiestas. -fui directo al grano.

-¿En serio? -pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-Sip.

Sus ojos brillaron emocionados y me abrazo lleno de felicidad. A partir de ahora, cuidare a Inuyasha todo el tiempo que me queda para eatar junto a el hasta que tenga que decirle adios. No quiero hacerlo, pero luego de esto, no me acercare mas a Inuyasha, lo olvidare, es hora que tenga que decirle adios a mi amor. Dejarlo ser feliz junto a mi hermana, despues de todo, el no desea verme ni en pintura. Pero hasta entonces, disfrutare de estos momentos que tengo junto a el, dejare esperanzarme, me permitire soñar por momentos, que mi amor es correspondido. No me importa que mis sentimientos no le lleguen, con tal de verlo feliz y sonriente me bastara para, por lo menos, tranquilizar un poco mi pobre corazon destrozado.

* * *

¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin aparecerme por aca, no tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles sobre mi ausencia pero aunque tarde en actualizar voy a terminar el fic, eso si.

Lamento la falta de acentos en todo el capitulo pero, como dije antes, tengo una tablet que mucho no sirve pero algo es algo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Besos.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

La verdad, siendo sincera, no esperaba que todo este problema que se inició solo con un engaño mío, involucrara a más personas en un enigma oscuro. Eso es lo que siento, siento que hay algo que no sé cómo explicarlo pero... me preocupa y siento que no va a terminar bien. Y pensar que este enrollo que tengo en mi cabeza es por culpa tuya, si, tuya Kikyou, porque gracias a ti no sé si confiar al cien por ciento con lo que me contaste, ¡Incluso esta Inuyasha en el medio de todo! soy una tonta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí? ¿Que hice mal? Es decir, ¿Estoy haciendo bien al hacer esto? ay, ahí vuelvo a la misma pregunta de la cual no encuentro una clara respuesta.

Salgo de mis pensamientos y dirijo mi vista hacia el despertador que marca las 03:15 AM. Suspiro cansada y me levanto de la cama para ir hacia el comedor, mejor voy por café ya que no puedo dormir. Mientras lo preparo Buyo me da mimos y ronronea por mi tobillo pidiendo comida, ¡Que glotón es! pero desde hace unos días decidí reducirle la cantidad de alimento en sus comidas, es mejor que empiece a hacer dieta. Una vez que ya lo serví —sin leche otra vez— me senté en el sofá del living con Buyo en mi regazo y cuando le di un sorbo al café sonó el timbre, ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre llamar a estas horas? Dejo la taza sobre la mesita, quito al gato de mí y con rapidez camino hacia la puerta de entrada al departamento. No sé quién sea pero es molesto que siga insistiendo en tocar sin parar el timbre.

—¿Quién jode a esta hora? —apenas pronuncia Sango saliendo de la habitación somnolienta.

—No sé, espero sea importante. —dije en un tono bajo, pero lo suficiente para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Abrí la puerta y con lo que mis ojos vieron me dejó sorprendida. Un hombre alto, moreno, con ropa toda echa un desastre estaba frente a la puerta de mi departamento, frente a mí. De inmediato reconocí esos ojos azules cansados que brillaban ¡Era Kouga-kun!, su rostro estaba lleno de golpes, su respiración era dificultosa y en sus brazos tenia leves cortes y había uno más grande en su abdomen. Sin dudarlo un segundo más pase un brazo suyo por mis hombros y sosteniéndolo de la cintura entre cerrando la puerta con mi pierna. Mi mejor amiga nos miraba incrédula, sin mover ni un musculo y parpadeo varias veces, parece que se piensa que está soñando o algo así. Pero esto no es un sueño, es la realidad.

—¡No te quedes ahí parada, Sango! ¡Tráeme el botiquín que está en el baño y mi maletín! —grite, despertándola de su ensoñación y rápidamente fue hacia donde le indique. No me importa que los vecinos me hayan escuchado, en lo único que tengo que tener prioridad ahora es en salvarle la vida a Kouga-kun y luego preguntarle quien lo lastimo y por qué motivo.

…

Quito el pañuelo de su frente, lo remojo en el pequeño balde que se encuentra al lado mío y lo vuelvo a posar por su frente, quitándole las gotas de sudor debido a la alta fiebre que tiene. La herida logre coserla pero todavía no va a poder moverse por varios días si no quiere que se la vuelva a abrir, suerte que estoy estudiando medicina y con mis conocimientos previos pude lograr hacerlo sino, no sé si seguiría vivo. Aunque estoy preocupada, ni siquiera sé quién fue el que lo daño y con qué propósito, ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con Naraku? Hablando de ello, ¿Mi hermana también está involucrada en esto? Niego a ambos lados con mi cabeza, ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué de repente, desconfió con facilidad en ella? No es algo común viniendo de mi persona, pero si trato de reunir las piezas del rompecabezas me estoy dando cuenta que faltan pruebas, hechos y pistas para poder terminarla y llegar al objetivo principal.

Después de todo comienzo a pensar que Kikyou no me relato todo lo que tenía para decirme, ¿será que de verdad entonces me está ocultando cosas? Debe ser un tema muy importante o algo muy peligroso para que no me lo haya dicho.

—¡Hey, Kagome! ¿No piensas ir a visitarlo? —pregunto Sango asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, ¿Qué dice? ¿A quién tengo que visitar?

Miro la hora y son las 5:30 PM, ¡Ay no, el horario que acorde para visitar a Inuyasha es a las 5:00 PM! Durante toda la madrugada, mañana, mediodía y tarde me la pase cuidando de Kouga-kun, olvidándome por completo de mi amado de ojos dorados ¡Soy un desastre! con velocidad tome varias prendas del placard y me cambie en el baño. En menos de diez minutos salí por lo menos, maso menos presentable. Agarre mi cartera, guarde mi billetera y el celular. Fije mi vista en el muchacho que dormía en mi cama y Sango otra vez me hablo.

—No te preocupes por él, yo lo cuido. Anda al hospital, el señor gruñón te está esperando. —bromeo y mucho más tranquila cerré la puerta y corrí hacia el ascensor.

…

La misma rutina de todos los días era el hospital, la sala de emergencias estaba repleta de gente y los enfermeros del área hacían todo lo posible para calmarlos. El invierno además de traer las Fiestas Navideñas también trae muchos virus que provocan que los indefensos se enfermen con facilidad y terminen contagiando a otras personas, los bebes, niños y mayores de edad tienen mayor probabilidad de padecer algún que otro virus. En cambio en la planta de arriba todo estaba tranquilo, médicos caminaban por los pasillos con papeles —debe ser las historias clínicas de cada paciente— luciendo sus batas blancas y de azul cielo —en caso que sean enfermeros, cirujanos, etc—.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de internaciones pude ver a la distancia la puerta entreabierta de la oficina de Kouga-kun, la luz estaba encendida. Curiosa, me asomé por el marco de la puerta y no había nadie, ¿Es una broma de mal gusto o qué?

—¿Hola? —pregunté insegura. Todo era calma y completo silencio— Debe ser algún tonto gastando una broma estúpida. —me intenté convencer a mí misma, para cuando me di la vuelta dispuesta a ir a mi destino anterior me topé con una mirada verde amenazante analizándome de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué haces acá? —Su rostro duro y frío me dejo muda— ¿No se supone que tienes que ver a tu novio?

—Que sorpresa verte, Ayame-chan. Me alegra que hayas venido, ¿Sabes si ya paso el personal de limpieza? —ignoré el hecho que me acusó sin fundamentos.

—No, no pasaron. Pero no esquives mi pregunta y contesta.

—Es algo obvio la razón por la que estoy aquí y sip, vine a ver a Inuyasha. — Ella entreabrió sus labios para decirme algo pero se lo impedí al seguir hablando— Si buscas a Kouga-kun él está en mi departamento, muy malherido pero estable. —Me miro sin poder creerme— Si quieres, después de salir del hospital puedes venir conmigo a verlo. —a modo de respuesta asintió.

Comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Inuyasha y ella me seguía unos pasos atrás. La observe de reojo, creo que no debí decirle esto ahora, esta algo… desconcertada y preocupada. Estábamos a punto de llegar y voltee a verla para hablarle, por ninguna circunstancia nadie más que ella, Sango y yo debía saber lo de Kouga-kun.

¡Pero que descuidada! Tengo que ver a Inuyasha y no puedo hacer esperar a Ayame-chan afuera. Debía llamar a Sango para que la recoja y la lleve al departamento, y de paso así también le cuenta con más tranquilidad sobre Kouga-kun. Detuve mi andar por el pasillo del hospital y giré para quedar cara a cara con la persona frente a mí.

—Ayame-chan…—la llamé y ella alzó su rostro en señal de que escucharía lo que tenía que decirle— Olvidé que tengo que hacer una llamada importante ¿Puedes esperar aquí mientras tanto? Será sólo unos pocos minutos. —hablé lo menos insospechable posible.

—Sí. —susurró.

Escuchar como su voz casi se quebraba fue como sentir una punzada de pena en mi pecho. Ignoré aquello, saqué mi móvil de mi cartera, marqué el número de mi amiga y esperé pacientemente a que contestara.

—¿Hola? Soy yo, Sango. Sí, estoy en el hospital. —Respondí— No, no he visto a Inuyasha todavía pero necesito que vengas urgentemente, si es posible vení en taxi y de paso trae cambio para que vuelvas. No pasó nada, está todo bien, cuando llegues te cuento. Listo, nos vemos. —Despedí a Sango y colgué la llamada— Una amiga mía va a venir a buscarte para que veas a Kouga-kun, ella te va a explicar con mayor detalle la situación. —dije para tranquilizarla.

...

Abrí la puerta y al terminar de pasar la cerré con el menos ruido posible. Allí, en la cama, dormía como todo un ángel mi razón para no darme por vencida entre medio de la cantidad de mentiras que se volvió mi vida hasta ahora. Hoy llevaba botas de nieve y se hacía más dificultoso el tratar de no realizar ruido en la habitación. Cuando mi operación "ver al bello durmiente" iba a ser un éxito, inesperadamente algo cayó en la blanca cerámica, haciendo un sonido extremadamente fuerte para mi gusto.

Bajé la vista hacia el objeto y era nada más y nada menos que las llaves de mi departamento la causa del fallido plan. Un bostezo llamó mi atención y volví a subir la mirada, Inuyasha se estiraba tan graciosamente en la incómoda cama que me fue inevitable que se me escapara una risilla de mis labios. Al instante en que su vista se encontraba con la mía, mis manos cubrieron directamente mi boca ¡Qué descuidada, me delate sola!

—Sabía que vendrías. —dijo sonriente.

—¿Estabas despierto?

—Por supuesto. Sólo estaba fingiendo. —Respondió francamente— Lo que me recuerda, llegaste una hora más tarde de lo acordado ¿Me equivoco? —preguntó con tono acosador.

—N-No.

—Siéntate, no voy a hacerte nada malo. —ordenó con aura "inocente".

Me acerqué con lentitud a la silla, la coloqué cerca de la cama y me senté nerviosa.

—¿Por qué tardaste?

—Tuve un pequeño problema. —contesté mordiéndome el labio frustrada al recordar todo lo que ocurrió en la madrugada.

—¿Qué sucedió algo malo? —inquirió asustándome al instante.

No podía decírselo, sino tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y terminaría recibiendo su odio, lo que menos quiero. Me recosté en su pecho, buscando algo de cariño de su parte, lo cual es 99,9% imposible de lograr, después de todo es un bruto insensible, grosero y a pesar de su tan tosco trato que tiene conmigo, lo amo tanto... ¿Será que a esto le llaman masoquismo?

—No puedo decírtelo en este momento, Inuyasha. Perdón pero, ¿Esperarías hasta que pueda hacerlo desde el fondo de mi corazón? —pedí casi como una rogación.

Sentí que sus fuertes y masculinos brazos me rodeaban en un cariñoso y dulce abrazo, apegándome a él. Pasé mis manos por su pecho, agarrándolo levemente de su blusa. Respirando su aroma tan embriagante, poco a poco logré calmar todo lo que pasaba alrededor de mí. Los pensamientos desconfiantes sobre Kikyou y Naraku se desvanecieron, mi preocupación por Kouga-kun... la culpa que siento cada vez que observo a Inuyasha... Estuvimos unos minutos así abrazados, él acariciando mis cabellos y yo derritiéndome de felicidad, me parece que si voy a poder a acostumbrarme a esto.

—Está bien, esperaré un poco más... Solo por ti.

Y eso fue como música para mis oídos.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hey, hey~~~~! Estoy de vuelta :D

Antes que nada ¡Feliz San Valentín! Los que tienen sus novios/as espero disfruten este maravilloso dia lleno de amor y reciban muchos chocolates (? Y los que no tienen —me incluyo— también disfruten este dia con nuestros amores imposibles (cofcofInuyasha,Seshomarucofcof) (? xD

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero anduve de vacaciones y justamente donde mis padres eligieron para veranear fue en medio del campo (sin wifi) u-u además de que la inspiración no llegaba hasta el dia de ayer. Como verán el principio del capítulo lo iba escribiendo desde el mes de Diciembre pero en Enero me estanque y finalmente esta semana pude terminarlo. No sé si se dieron cuenta pero la escena de Inu y Kag fue inspirado en una parte de la segunda película del Anime (LoL demasiado obvio :v)

¡Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores! Me llena de alegria ver a gente nueva que se une al fandom (?) Desde ya muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios (En cuanto pueda les respondo) sus follow/favorite y a los que simplemente leen n.n

Espero les haya gustado este capi y nos estamos leyendo~

—Fumie.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo tiene incluido una escena para **mayores de 18 años.**. Los que no quieran leerla, la omiten, **están advertidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Prácticamente corría por las calles de Tokio, pero poco me importaba que las sandalias con tacones levemente altas me lastimaran los pies. Tenía algo mucho más importante en que ocuparme ahora, que requería de atención que cualquier otro. La llamada telefónica que recibí hace cinco minutos en mi celular era de un número privado y cuya voz femenina pertenecía a unas de las enfermeras que revisaba todos los días los signos vitales de Inuyasha. Al principio me preocupe y pensé que paso algo grave pero en cuanto escuche la voz profunda y ronca masculina de mi amado de ojos dorados pidiéndome que vaya a verlo… fue… tan desconcertante. Aún permanece en mi mente la frase que me dijo… "Princesa… sé que ya nos vimos hace unas horas pero… quiero verte otra vez, ¿podrías pasarme a tu madre para hablar con ella? Se preocupará a estas horas sabiendo que es muy de noche".

Luego de disculparse amablemente conmigo, se despidió con cariño diciéndome que ansiaba que llegara. Y ahí estaba ahora, cumpliendo el capricho de querer verlo, porque ganas si tenía también, de hecho, ya se me hacía imposible no querer levantarme de la silla que la acercaba lo suficientemente cerca de la cama para estar junto a él. Parecía una joven adolescente enamorada… aunque tampoco ayudaba mucho las reacciones mimosas que recientemente aparecieron para conmigo, abrazos, apodos cariñosos, algún que otro beso, los celos que sentía y negaba sentir cuando Kouga-kun me llamaba para hablar sobre su estado de salud y demás, o simplemente sostenía sus manos entre las mías y no las soltaba hasta que debía irme.

Y con esos pensamientos egoístas llegué al hospital. Me pare frente a la puerta y traté de recuperar el aire perdido durante el camino. Luego de eso acomodé mejor mi cabello, revisé que en la pequeña bolsita que llevaba a mano estuviera el regalo, y fijé mi vista en el espejito que traje dentro de mi cartera liviana para asegurarme que el maquillaje estuviera intacto, ¡Bien! Todo en perfectas órdenes. Ni bien dí un paso hacia adelante las puertas del hospital se abrieron y sin esperar un minuto más, lentamente me fui acercando a la sala de enfermería, seguro ahí estaban los que debieron quedarse en este día tan especial... el último día del año. Antes de tocar la puerta me di cuenta que estaba entreabierta, así que solo eché un vistazo -asegurándome en no ser descubierta-, viendo que todos estaban sentados en varias sillas y una pequeña mesa en el centro, seguro charlaban de sobremesa después de la cena.

Sonreí sabiendo que el camino libre y fácil sería ahora por lo que me dirigí al ascensor hasta llegar al piso del cuarto de Inuyasha. Suspire aliviada al entrar al cuarto, ¡Menos mal que nadie me vio!

-Hola de nuevo, Inuyasha. -Saludé.

Me acerqué hasta llegar sobre la cama y le deposite un beso en la mejilla y un tono rosa suave coloreo su rostro. Reí por dentro, hay esas veces en las que se comporta así, tan tímido...

-Hola, princesa. -El tono de su voz era extraño, no pude descifrar que reflejaba- ¿Viniste sola o alguien te trajo hasta aquí?

-¿Eh? Intenté llamar a Sango para que me acompañara en su auto, pero recordé que ella fue a cenar con la familia de Miroku para después ir al templo y no quise molestarla por lo que terminé corriendo hasta acá. -Expliqué calmada.

-¿Que tú qué? -Inmediatamente se sentó abruptamente mirándome incrédulo- Y por encima de todo... ¿¡Sola!?

Los pitidos de la máquina que indicaban los signos vitales de Inuyasha iban en aumento, lo que significaba una exaltación abrupta del corazón debido a una fuerte sensación que causó que reaccionara de esta manera. Probablemente sea por lo que dije, que distraída que soy, Kouga-kun me pidió que lo mantuviera relajado y tranquilo ya que cualquier sensación podía afectar a su sistema nervioso central y causar un grave daño aún mayor en su visión o su cerebro.

-Bueno, no exageres... -Traté de tranquilizarlo- No tenía otra opción, además tú me pediste que viniera. Yo estoy bien, pero quédate calmado, no puedes tener este tipo de reacciones... -Mis manos tomaron suavemente de una de las suyas, acariciandolo con suavidad- Sabes que esto puede empeorar en cualquier momento y no quiero que por mi culpa termines peor que antes. -Bajé la mirada cabizbaja.

Ahora me doy cuenta que si bien él puede traerme alegría y felicidad, yo hago lo contrario, le hago preocuparse y molestarse. ¿En qué estoy pensando al venir sólo para traerle malos ratos? ¿En qué estoy pensando al fingir ser una persona que no soy? ¿En qué estoy pensando al engañarlo de esta manera? Que ingenua y tonta fui al pensar que sería diferente, que se fijaría en mí en como soy, como Kagome, no como Kikyou... Quité mis manos de las suyas, me pasé la cartera por uno de mis hombros y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme... La culpa me estaba matando por dentro, hasta tal punto que siento que ya no puedo mirarlo a la cara... Esto es el final... Ya no lo sosporto más, no veré nunca más a Inuyasha, después de todo dentro de tres días lo operan y ahí termina todo. Tres días más, tres días menos, no importa... Nada importa ya...

-Lo siento, no me siento bien. Me iré a casa. -Hablé lo más normal posible, el nudo en la garganta y la comezón en mis ojos indicaban que si no salía de allí ahora rompería en llanto frente a él y no quería que presenciara eso.

-¡Espera! -Me agarró de un brazo- ¿Por qué tan repentinamente...?

-Ya te lo dije, no me siento bien y quiero irme a mi casa -Contesté sin voltear a verlo- Solta mi brazo, por favor.

-No lo haré hasta que me digas qué te sucede. -Su voz sonó seria.

Empecé a forcejear para que me soltara pero era en vano, no se podía comparar la fuerza que él aplicaba sobre mi brazo por sobre la mía.

-Vamos, no seas testaruda y dime lo que te pasa. -Insistió.

-¡No! ¡Sueltame! -Grité.

-Shhhh -Con su mano libre me tapó la boca- Tranquila, baja la voz o nos descubrirán -Me susurró en el oído.

El suave aliento me erizó los vellos de cada centímetro de mi piel, quedando tiesa y dura como una roca. Lentamente quitó la mano de mis labios y con la otra que sostenía mi brazo me volteó encarándolo frente a frente y la cartera que traía sobre mi hombro cayó al suelo.

-Inu... -Murmuré inconcientemente con la voz cortada.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? -Preguntó limpiando las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

Lo amo tanto, lo amo tanto, lo amo tanto hasta este punto en que hice la mayor locura de mi vida... Ocupar el lugar de mi hermana sabiendo que estaba poniéndome a prueba con mis propios sentimientos. Si tan sólo no me odiara, si tan sólo pudiera perdonarme...

-Perdóname... Perdóname, Inuyasha.

-Estás perdonada, Kagome.

-¿Qué?

Lo miré a los ojos sintiendo como esos ojos dorados me observaban con un brillo que transmitía miles de sentimientos, sentimientos que no comprendía. Parecía que estaba leyendo hasta lo más profundo de mi alma... ¿Será esto posible? ¿Habré escuchado mal? ¿Acaso sabe el significado que me provoca esas simples dos palabras?

-Me pediste que te perdone, y yo te digo que estás perdonada.

Volví a romper en llanto, pero esta vez de felicidad. No sé cuantas veces me decaí ya, perdí la cuenta, pero todas esas veces Inuyasha siempre me dice las palabras que quiero escuchar... Es como mi salvavidas...

-Bueno, suficiente lloriqueo por hoy -Comentó divertido al rato en que tiraba de mis mejillas.

-Auch, basta, duele -Me quejé, es extraño, tantos meses agudizando mi voz para hacerla igual a Kikyou que ya no reconocí la mía.

-¿Cómo se dice? -Insistió divertido.

-De... Déjame Inuyasha... -Contesté como pude.

-¿Cómo se dice? -Repitió de nuevo.

-De... Déjame Inuyasha... Por favor... -Volví a decir pero no me soltaba, sino que me tiraba más fuerte que antes- Auch, por favor, Inuyasha... Inu... Inuyasha-sama.

Al fin me soltó, sintiendo un ardor en mis mejillas... Más que nada por la cercanía de nuestros rostros que por otra cosa.

-Deberías agradecerme que guardaré el secreto de lo llorona que te convertiste. -Dijo sonriendo picardía mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí.

-Eres un tonto. -Puse mis manos en su pecho nerviosa alejandolo con delicadeza.

En sí, su aroma varonil que desprendía me relajaba, sus ojos dorados me hipnotizaban y su cercanía me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

Frustrado, creo que así estaba ahora por no permitirle que me besara.

-Inuyasha... ¿Cómo es que supiste...?

-¿Qué cómo supe que eras tú y no Kikyou? -Inquirio arqueando una ceja- No fue bastante sencillo saberlo, ambas tienen casi la misma voz, y físicamente se parecen pero lo único que las diferencian es su personalidad. Kikyou nunca había sido tan atenta conmigo, es de pocas palabras, tranquila y desconfiada -La última palabra sonó más bajo que las demás-. En cambio tú, Kagome... Me brindaste apoyo desde que eramos niños, jamás desconfiaste de mí, y siempre sin que me diera cuenta... Me profesabas tu amor por mí de todas las maneras posibles, incluso hasta hoy... -El tono carmín en mis mejillas no se hizo tardar en aparecer-, De hecho, si no fuera porque ese _lobucho_ que se interesó en tí no me hubiera dado cuenta de a quién tenía frente a mis ojos, de a quién amo en realidad... Y esa persona es a ti, Kagome. Por eso, esta vez, quiero luchar por ti. No me voy rendir tan fácilmente. Cuando recupere mi visión, hablaré con Kikyou y tú y yo... Haremos nuestra vida juntos... ¿Qué dices? -Sus ojos me miraban expectantes y ansiosos.

Para cuando mis oídos y mi cerebro analizó la frase salida por esos labios varoniles, mi corazón empezó con una loca carrera y los nervios volvieron con mayor intesidad que antes.

-¡Claro que sí, Inuyasha!

Me lancé hacia él rodeándolo con mis brazos por su espalda, besándolo con amor, miles de mariposas aparecieron en mi estómago. Sentí que sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura, apretándome levemente. Me separé un poco para recuperar el aire perdido pero una mano masculina se colocó en mi cuello y me besó nuevamente, sólo que esta vez fue más... profundo, demandante, apasionado... A penas tomabamos una bocanada de aire y nos volviamos a besar otra vez, parecíamos dos adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel y besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana. Mis manos apretaron su camisa blanca de mangas largas del hospital y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió por todo el cuerpo al sentir como sus labios besaban mis mejillas y luego corría un poco mi suéter para dejar al descubierto mi hombro izquierdo y comenzar a dar suaves besos en el cuello.

Suspire hechizada por la atmósfera del momento y lentamente mis manos cobraron vida para acariciar por encima de su ropa el pecho fuerte y viril escuchandolo gruñir ante las caricias, mientras me mordía el labio intentando reprimirme un poco, mi cuerpo pedía más pero mi mente gritaba que lo detuviera. Unas traviesas manos recorrían mi espalda de abajo hacia arriba y en cuando la yema de sus dedos rozaron la tela que cubría mis pechos reaccioné y me separé con rapidez acomodandome el suéter y mis cabellos alborotados.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Sentía el cuerpo arder, y no tan solo las mejillas que debían estar más rojos que cualquier tomate, también su corazón latía con fuerza y las mariposas en el estómago no se iban. Inuyasha estaba de igual manera, sus cabellos echos un desastre, sus ojos brillaban de un matiz como el mismo fuego y trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amada Kagome. -Dijo sonriéndome mientras señalaba hacia la ventana en donde, desde el cielo completamente despejado, fuegos artificiales de todos los colores iluminaban.

Anonanda y sonriente me acerqué nuevamente a él.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, mi amado Inuyasha. -Repití dándole un fugaz beso en los labios y le mostré un pequeño paquete decorado con un moño- Este es tu regalo. -Se lo entregué en sus manos esperando ansiosa a que lo abra.

-Esto es... una bufanda... -Comentó sorprendido tocando la textura de la tela de lana en que estaba hecha.

-Si, la hice yo misma. Es de tu color favorito el rojo, más te vale ciudarla. -Advertí en tono amenazador- Porque siempre pierdes o rompes todo lo que te dan.

¿Cuántas veces tuvo que comprar libros nuevos? ¿Cuántos relojes mandó a arreglar? ¿Cuántas bicicletas en vez de arreglarlas las empeoraba?

-Descuida. -El tono que empleó su voz lleno de ternura me sorprendió- Atesoraré por siempre este regalo. Gracias, Kagome. -Le depositó un suave beso en la frente.

-Me alegro que te guste.

Una nueva aventura, una nueva etapa está por venir... Y ambos... Inuyasha y yo sabremos enfrentarla, porque finalmente mi amor que creí que todo este tiempo era de un solo lado(*), es correspondido. Lo siento Kikyou, pero... Ahora me toca a mi vivir mi felicidad junto a mi primer, único y verdadero amor.

* * *

(*) quiere decir que hasta este momento, sólo ella sentía algo por él.

¡Hey~~! Mucho tiempo si aparecerme por acá, siendo sincera, dudo mucho que alguien ya se acuerde de esta historia pero hace maso menos el 19 de Junio de este año recordé que hace un año publique este FanFic y me pregunté a mi misma :¿Cómo podes dejarla ahí? ¡Tenes que continuarla, no dejes de lado a todos los que te apoyaron durante todo este tiempo! Y me obligué a terminarlo hoy a las 02:46 a.m aproximadamente en mi país xD si, plena madrugada y yo tecleando como una loca.

Y como habrán notado cambié el tipo de categoría del FanFic debido a la última escena que incluí en este capítulo. No tengo idea si en los capítulos siguientes incluire más escenas de este tipo ya que soy inexperta :v Me parece que fue demasiado rápido para incluirla (sorry la fiebre me jugó una mala pasada). No la borré para saber sus opiniones así que... si no les gustó, la borro y edito esa parte (después de todo tengo un segundo borrador preparado) y listo.

Sacando eso de lado, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron hasta ahora, espero la sigan leyendo, ya que planeo terminarla.

-Fumie.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

Me levanté sentándome en la cama con la respiración agitada, sudando y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, como si estuviera en una maratón. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? No puedo creer que haya fantaseado de tal manera con alguien que es literalmente prohibido para mí. Bueno, hay un dicho que se dice que los sueños representan nuestros deseos y anhelos más profundos de una persona pero... ¿Eso significa que por tan obsesionada en querer que él me quiera terminé soñando aquello? Qué vergüenza, pensar esas cosas tan impuras y pervertidas con el novio y prometido de mi hermana es un pecado horrible.

Suspire adormilada, me volví a tirar hacia atrás sobre el colchón y cerré los ojos enojada conmigo misma ¡Tiene que entrar bien en mi cabeza que jamás pasará! Pero cuánto más me lo digo a mi misma, menos me lo llego a creer. Abrí los párpados y coloqué una mano en mi pecho, justo dónde se encontraba mi corazón. Latía con tanta rapidez que hasta podía escucharlos internamente en mis oídos. Cerré la mano en un puño, apretando fuerte del pijama celeste que traía puesto. Sentí como se me aguaban los ojos, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Moví la cabeza intentando despejar esos pensamientos negativos que sólo lograrían bajarme el autoestima peor de lo mal que estaba, porque así me siento, Inuyasha sólo está en un momento dándome esperanzas y después las rompe con sus comentarios tan fríos y toscos. Es un idiota, y aún así lo quiero.

Volteo la mirada hacia la ventana y fijo mi vista en los tenues rayos del sol que la traspasan finalmente a mi rostro. Quedé en una especie de trance ya que perdí la noción del tiempo que llevé en esa posición mirando el cielo y escuchando a lo lejos sin importancia el sonido de los automotores y bullicio de gente en la mañana matutina de Tokio.

—Kagome ¿Estás despierta ya? —El suave golpeteo de sus nudillos en la puerta lograron que salga de mis cavilaciones.

—¿E-Eh? Sí, lo estoy. —Respondí desviando la vista hacia el reloj de mesa al costado de la cama indicando las 5:00 AM.

—Lamento interrumpir tu sueño pero Kouga ya está consciente y quiere hablar contigo ahora, a pesar de que le insistí que guardará reposo quiere levantarse. —Me senté en la cama de golpe al escuchar aquello.

—Ya voy, en unos minutos salgo. —Avisé.

La sombra que se asomaba por la puerta se desvaneció y los pasos se perdieron en el pasillo y el click de otra puerta abriéndose y cerrándose me dio a entender que mi amiga se fue hacia la habitación contigua a descansar, después de todo ella estuvo cuidándolo toda la noche ya que nos turnábamos entre yo y ella, Ayame también quería ayudarlo pero yo se lo negué y terminó pasando la noche en el departamento con nosotras estos días. Y hablando de ella, voltee hacia abajo viendo como dormía sobre el futon. Tenía unas ojeras negras por debajo de sus párpados y marcas rojizas del llanto, no durmió muy bien en estos tres días desde que le dije que Kouga-kun estaba herido.

Con cuidado de no despertarla me dirigí al baño a asearme. En menos de diez minutos minutos logré lavarme el rostro, cepillarme los dientes y entrar a la ducha a bañarme. Cambié mi piyama por un pulover azul marino y un short liviano, seque mi cabello con la secadora y lo peine en una coleta con una gomina. Me coloqué las pantuflas y salí de la habitación para ir a la de invitados al fondo, donde estaba Kouga-kun. Toqué la puerta con tres suaves toques y espere a su llamado.

—Adelante. —Dijo la voz del doctor.

Abrí la puerta y allí lo vi, postrado en la cama de plaza y media con varios futones puestos debido a las bajas temperaturas del invierno. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor, un pañuelo húmedo se encontraba en la frente y su ceño fruncido me daba a entender que posiblemente los dolores de la herida no hayan pasado por completo.

—Buenos días, Kouga-kun. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Pregunté cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y acercándome a él.

—Mucho mejor sabiendo que estás aquí. Te ves preciosa hoy, Kagome. —Respondió con una sonrisa galante.

Rodeé los ojos, como siempre se aprovechaba de en cualquier momento del día en coquetearme sin importar que su prometida estuviera presente y sabiendo que a mi sólo me interesa alguien (que desgraciadamente me odia). ¿Qué le pasaba con ese comportamiento? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que la pobre se preocupa por él? ¿Qué sufre sus rechazos? Suspire sonoramente cerrando los ojos y viéndolo molesta, seguro debió notarlo pero me miraba igual cual cachorro desvalido. Lo que no sabía es que una sola persona lograba hacerme ceder ante esa mirada...

—Vine porque Sango me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo. —Hablé cansada de la situación rutinaria e intentando cambiar de tema.

Si Inuyasha se entera de esto seguro va a ponerse de mal humor. Cuando sin querer menciono algo de Kouga-kun empieza a hacer rabietas de niño malcriado y lo insulta sin razón, lo mismo va para Kouga-kun, ambos parecen odiarse a muerte y cuando se veían en el hospital antes sentía una atmósfera pesada e incómoda, además de que literalmente se intentan matar con mirarse... es como si les salieran chispas de los ojos. En serio ¿Qué les pasan a estos dos? ¿No pueden aprender a llevarse en paz y armonía un momento siquiera? Se comportan como niños y ya son lo bastante mayores como para hacerlo...

—En vista de que no te haré cambiar de opinión... —Decía refiriéndose a sus coqueteos—. Te diré lo que sé tu hermana... Kikyou.

¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que sabía de ella? Lo miré confundida y él otra vez debió notarlo. Pero su mirada seria, muy seria no me daba buena espina. Así que decidí buscar algo para tratar de distraerme un poco, los nervios y la curiosidad me están carcomiendo, eso no es alentador. Se lo que sea, aunque lo deba saber tengo el presentimiento de que no será bueno.

—Mientras me cuentas dejame tratar

tu herida ¿sí? —Le pedí. Al ver que él iba a decir algo me adelanté—. Es que estoy muy nerviosa y necesito hacer algo para estar tranquila.

—Esta bien. —El tono de su voz decía no estar muy seguro de eso.

Le quité los futones de encima y desabotone su camisa tratando de no observar demasiado su pecho desnudo. Una vez hecho empecé a quitarle el vendaje que Sango le habrá puesto para cambiarlo por el anterior. Luego de eso seguía la gasa, que ocultaba la herida del abdomen. Con cuidado deslice la cinta tratando de no lastimarlo y una vez logrado con éxito le siguieron las otras tres. Saqué la gasa y la dejé en la mesa al costado de la recámara junto con las demás cosas. Observé que los puntos ya estaban bien colocados en su lugar y no había signos de posibles infecciones. Más tranquila volví a cubrir la herida de nuevo. Agarre una crema para colocársela en los raspones de sus brazos y rostro cuando la voz masculina y suave comenzó a relatar.

—Como seguramente sabrás trabajo en cubierto para ella. —Asentí afirmándolo saber mientras le masajeba en los raspones con la crema y le indique en un ademán de cabeza que siguiera hablando—, o bueno... trabajaba... —Musitó muy bajo, yo me lo quedé mirando confusa—. En estas últimas semanas noté que ya no me llamaba en los mismos horarios y lo hacía con menos frecuencia de siempre, además de que contestaba con monosílabos cortos así que viaje a Beijing a verla de improviso.

—¿B-Beijing? ¿Hace cuantas semanas aproximadamente? —Cuestioné. Debió de ser antes que yo vaya, si después de todo cuando volví y fui al hospital a visitar a Inuyasha el estaba ileso y en buen estado.

—Dos semanas.

—Oh...

—Cuando fui allá le pregunté el motivo de sus faltas de información y tiempo en las llamadas y ella me contestó diciendo que estaba ocupada. Unos días más tarde al volver a Japón noto que no hay cambios y me entero que te vas a China a verla... yo te seguí —¿Qué...? ¿Me siguió?—. sentía que te pasaría algo malo y eso no me perdonaría —Apretó sus puños—, no me importó en ese momento si te enterabas que trabajaba para ella. Por suerte no saliste herida y regresaste a los dos días a Japón. Despuésque fuiste al hospital me quedé vigilandote y... —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. me encontré con algo que no esperaba...

—¿Qué encontraste? —Deje mis labores y me concentré totalmente en lo que decía.

—Argh, no lo recuerdo. —Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos frustrado—. Pero... ¡Logre sacarle una foto! ¡Esta en mi móvil! ¿Dónde está?

—Lo dejé en el cajón de la mesita, espera. —Lo busqué y lo encendí viendo que estaba la pantalla resquebrajada y a penas funcionaba—. Pide patrón de desbloqueo. —Se lo entregué y él como pudo lo desbloqueó. Al instante su rostro se exasperó.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Lo encontraste?

—N-No está.

—¿Hmm?

—¡La imagen! ¡No está! Seguro fueron esos malditos que me atacaron esa noche cuando iba a tu departamento por esta prueba...

—¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Qué prueba?

—Tu hermana se encontró con alguien en el templo de tu familia.

—¿Qué?

Más que sorprendida, estupefacta quede. ¿Con quien fue? ¿Algun conocido de la familia? No, imposible, si fuera así Kouga-kun no estaría tan inquieto y desesperado por encontrar esa foto en su galería ¿O sí? Tal vez era ese tal Naraku que mencionó... Negué varias veces con la cabeza ¡Imposible! Además no dijo que era un hombre en específico.

—Mira esto, esta un poco borrosa pero... —Me dio su celular.

En la imagen vi a dos siluetas negras, había una que era más grande y de contextura física algo desarrollada como la del hermano mayor de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru. Parecía tener el cabello largo como el de Kikyou y ondulado en las puntas, no podía definir bien el color de su piel ni el rostro ya que casi no se veía debido a la poca cercanía de la toma. La otra persona era de contextura física delgada, pelo largo negro, lacio y piel clara, muy clara. Era sin duda mi hermana Kikyou. La reconocería de cualquier forma u otra. Toqué la pantalla para agrandar más la imagen pero se corrió pasando a otra mostrando a un hombre de aproximadamente 26 años y 30 años —lo deduje por la madurez y seriedad en el rostro—, vestido de traje negro, cabello negro largo, ojos rojizos, fríos y siniestros. Este hombre daba un aire de ser una persona de muchos secretos, malvado y hasta capaz de asesinar a alguien.

¿Cómo era posible transmitir todo eso en una simple foto? Tal vez sea por la capacidad que heredé de mis antepasados como dice el abuelo, ya que el templo de nuestra familia represento roles importantes en los diferentes períodos de Japón y en muchos casos de poderosas sacerdotisas. Sinceramente no confío mucho en eso pero si creo en esa clase de cosas, se suponía que Kikyou tomaría el rol de ser sacerdotisa del templo pero al elegir ser modelo a tan temprana edad no fue así. El abuelo desde muy chica me instruyó un poco en el mundo de los arcos, meditación y demás pero a los diecisiete dejé para estudiar medicina. Seguro debe sentirse decepcionado porque sus nietas no siguieron su legado pero yo... hay algo que no pude deshacerme: La Perla de Shikon. Es un objeto de gran valor que fue muy cotizado en tiempos anteriores por muchos y hasta alguien multimillonario se atrevió a querer comprarlo por una gran suma.

Es como si fuera que tuviéramos una conexión o algo así. No puedo deshacerme de ella, su brillo y resplandor me atrae y al mismo tiempo intimida. Sé que tiene un gran poder, pero no sé con exactitud a cuánto llegará. Cada fin de semana lo purifico en el templo de los males que ocumula y así se mantiene a salvo. Siempre me preocupo de la Perla, pero lo hago con más frecuencia desde que Kikyou dejo a Inuyasha. Las inseguridades y miedos de mi corazón parecen afectarle a la Perla y por eso trato de estar tranquila y sin ningún mal, si una persona con deseos ambiciosos e impuros la llega a tocar sería muy peligroso para mí ya que estamos cone...

—¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! —Esa voz logró sacarme de mis pensamientos—. ¿Qué te pasó? Te quedaste como ida.

—No es nada. —Trate de sonar lo más despreocupada posible—. Pero volviendo al tema... ¿Para qué crees que se hayan reencontrado?

—No lo sé, es por eso que quería comentartelo...

«Mmm... me pregunto yo también para que se vieron, lo único que me preocupa es en qué cosas se anda metiendo... espero no sea algo malo...»

...

—Y luego de eso esa vieja me dijo "Cuida tus modales muchacho, debes respetar a tus mayores" ¡Keh! ¿Quién se supone que es para decirme que hacer? ¿Tu que piensas, princesa? Oyeee ¡Te estoy hablando! —La voz llena de reproche logró sacarme de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Eh? Perdón, ¿Qué decías? —Dije sonriéndole para no preocuparle.

—No me estabas escuchando ¿Verdad? En estos días estuviste actuando muy rara ¿Qué tanto piensas? ¿En el lobucho?—Me acusó con fastidio.

—¿E-Eh? —Si supiera que son otras cosas peores las que me preocupan—. N-No es eso, me quedé pensando en si querés venir al templo a recibir el año nuevo con mi familia...

Me miró con sorpresa y melancolía. Sé lo que debe estar pensando... no le gusta la idea, después de todo no es muy aficionado de estos tipos de celebración desde que su madre falleció cuando era un niño y ni hablar de que no querrá verme ni en pintura...

—Bueno... yo... ¿Estará ella? —Una punzada apretó mi pecho con fuerza.

Mordí con brusquedad el labio inferior que estaba temblando y trague saliva tratando de que mi voz no sonara ahogada.

—No.

La respuesta salió seca, rápida y con dolor. Él suspiró con alivio y me observó con angustia contenida ¿Por qué me miraba así?

—¿Qué hay de los médicos? —Cambió de tema.

—Les pedí el permiso y me dieron el ok para que puedas ir.

—Bien, entonces iré.

...

Hoy es finalmente 31 de Diciembre. Le pedí a Miroku que con su automóvil nos llevara al templo. Y ahora estábamos en el hospital, esperando a que las enfermeras trajeran a Inuyasha. Finalmente lo vi, sentado en una silla de ruedas, con rostro contraído y las cejas fruncidas. Esta enojado, muy enojado.

—Siento la tardanza pero no quería... —Trato de justificarse una de las enfermeras.

—Sí, lo sé. —No pude evitar que se me escapara una risa divertida, firmé los papeles que me dieron yse marcharon.

—¿De qué te ríes? ¡No es divertido!

—Por supuesto que lo es ¡Y no me grites, tonto!

—¡Si te grito lo hago por que se me da la regalada gana!

—¿Ah sí? ¡Miroku! —Lo llamé.

—¿S-Sí? —Contestó asombrado, seguro es porque nunca me vio enfadada de esta manera.

—Traeme la jeringa. —Ordené maliciosa. Él rápidamente hizo caso, me lo dio y se subió al auto

—¿Q-Q-Qué vas a hacer? —Tartamudeo nervioso intentando inútilmente alejarse.

—¿No es obvio? Si no te comportas como la persona adulta que debes ser te voy a sedar cual animal salvaje. —Amenacé

—E-Esta bien subiré.

...

Horas más tarde Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sillón del living escuchando música con los auriculares del iPhone que le regaló Kikyou el año pasado, yo y mamá estábamos en la cocina preparando los últimos retoques del _toshikoshi soba_ (*).

—¿Y bien? —No entendí a qué venía esa pregunta que dijo mi madre.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Cómo va todo con Inuyasha-kun? ¿Algún progreso?

—B-Bueno yo...

«Hay tantas cosas que no te dije mamá...»

—¿Qué? No me digas... —Ese tono acusador no me gusta nada—. ¿Te beso o algo parecido?

Me sonroje hasta las orejas por eso. ¡Como puede decir esas cosas con tanta facilidad!

—Si lo hice. —Habló por mí alguien más desde el living.

—Oh cielos... —Se cubrió la boca mi madre.

—¡Inuyasha! —Lo regañe roja como un tomate hasta las raíces del cabello, no sabía dónde ocultarme ¡Qué vergüenza!

...

La cena de la Noche Vieja transcurrió con normalidad entre risas y relatos algo exagerados por parte del abuelo. Luego de escuchar las campanadas del templo que hizo el abuelo para recibir el año, Inuyasha bebía por décima vez un sake _toso_ (**) sentado en el piso de madera del templo mientras se reía escandalosamente cuando Souta sentado a su lado le contó las hazañas que hacía con sus amigos en el jardín...

—Suficiente por hoy, Inuyasha. —Les interrumpí poniéndome entre los dos y sacándole de la mano el recipiente que contenia la bebida.

Souta se fue dejandonos solos los dos. Le coloqué un futon debido al frío y me senté a su lado. Observé la nevada que se presentaba frente a nosotros, caía suave y lentamente por el suelo, dándole un espectáculo digno de ver sobre el cielo despejado y la luna llena en el cielo rodeada de brillantes estrellas.

—Qué hermosa se ve la luna...

—No tanto como tú...

Inesperadamente sentí el contacto cálido de su mano sobre la mía. Miré al hombre que cautivo mi corazón sonrojada y él también lo estaba, no sé si por la brisa fría, por beber tanto o si de verdad estaba sonrojado igual que yo.

—Eres muy mala fingiendo y mintiendo ¿Sabes? —El aliento a sake chocó en mi rostro debido a que se acercó a tal punto que hasta nuestras respiraciones sentía—. Yo sabía desde el principio que no eras ella... y aún así... me atres como un imán... son tan diferentes... pero no puedo evitar sentir esto...

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo? E-Estas ebrio, será mejor que te lleve a que descanses arriba. —Con nerviosismo me levanté pero él me tomo de la muñeca deteniéndome.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¿O no quieres entenderlo? —Voltee mirándolo sorprendida—. Me encantas... tanto que ya no puedo contenerme...

—¿C-Contenerte?—Me sonroje más, él jalo de mi brazo hacía adelante y me sentó entre sus piernas y acercó su cara más a la mía—. E-Espera... Inu... Inuyasha...

—Sí... de deseo... —Y con esa frase me besó.

Pero no fue un beso tierno como todos los demás... desde el principio sentí la pasión y arrebato del momento. Sus labios succionaban los míos con desespero y su lengua recorría toda mi cavidad. El sabor dulzón del sake se mezcló con la mía y su manos cobraron vida recorriendo toda la extensión de mi espalda sobre el kimono...

* * *

(*) Literalmente significa "sopa para pasar el año" puede ser _udon_ o _ramen_ , aunque generalmente se hace con caldo de soba.

(**) Es un sake especial para recibir el Año Nuevo Japonés hecho con hierbas. Se cree que con esa bebida y junto con el _toshikoshi soba_ puedes vivir mucho tiempo más de manera próspera y armónica.

Lamento la demora pero ahora que finalmente estoy de vacaciones planeo actualizar más seguido.

Muchas gracias a: **sayaaomes, Serenity usagi, Alambrita, MicaRay y serena tsukino chiba** por comentar en el capítulo anterior. Y respondiendo a tu anónimo **merlia** : ya tengo la historia publicada en Wattpad con mi mismo nick de usuario que acá, así que no dejo que nadie más publique mis historias en ese sitio.

¡Feliz año nuevo para todas/os! Gracias por acompañarme otro año más acá apoyándome en mis historias a pesar de las tardías actualizaciones. Espero pasen una gran noche en familia y amigos.

Saludos.

—Fumie.


End file.
